Beyond Redeemable
by Manderz101
Summary: Sequal to Redemption. Nine years of peace for Astrid and her son's comes to an end when Dracula finds where they been hiding all these years. The last thing Astrid needs is Dracula back in her life but loneliness kicks in and she is finding it harder to deny her feelings for him nor deny her children the right to know who their father is. Reviews welcome.
1. New beginnings and Parenthood

Nine long years had come and gone, it seemed Astrid now could breath for once. It was a hot summer day in the year 2026 , perfect day for being lazy around the pool as she watched her sons splash in the pool in their back yard. Alex and Elliot were their names , although their facial features were almost identical to their father's she hated to admit but, they also had her curly brown ringlets for hair and her dark brown eyes. They were perfect to her in every which way despite their father being the son of the devil. Astrid nine years ago had to make a tough decision as to whether she remained immortal or accept the cure to the curse of the vampire. Astrid till to this day didn't know if she made the right decision , but declined the cure along with the help of the Vatican. So many changes had to take place such as her name which she went by Holly Vasile. She finally took over her dead master's name and also bestowed her son's with the same last name. Not only changing her name she had to relocate to a small town on the border of Ohio and West Virginia. A quiet town hit hard by the depression , but a place where Dracula and his followers wouldn't think twice to find her. Last Astrid had checked he has risen to power in the government in Romania and was also head of the Ventrue. It was a scary time of always being on the edge and awaiting for that call or not knock on the door that he was coming for her.

" Marco!" shouted Alex with his eyes closed. Elliot was giggling while swimming backwards as his twin brother blindly approached him. "Polo!" Elliot dived under water evading his brothers advances till he swam to the edge of the pool where Astrid was seated in the a plastic white lawn chair. " Be easy with your brother will you! It is almost time for dinner , make it quick." Elliot frowned at his mother before kicking off the side of the pool swimming quickly towards his brother. " Marco!" shouted Alex before reaching out across the water for his brother. Elliott was now in front of his brother enjoying his brother struggling to find him. " Polo!" Elliot went to swim far from his brother before he felt something grab onto his foot. Alex opened his eyes to see what he caught a hold of was Elliot's foot. " Hahaha gotcha you suck !" " You only won cause mom wanted me to let you win, cause you're helpless!" said Elliot. "Am not!" Alex began to kick water in the air with his feet as he floated in his back in the water. " That's enough boys, now come it is time dry off and feed." Said Astrid.

She wrapped them both in white cotton towels before marching them forward towards the storm door. The house they lived in was rented off an old women who lived next door. Astrid dared not dream of buying a house or anything in her name for that matter, it was too risky. They walked barefoot through the tile floor the kitchen and up the white carpeted steps. Astrid remained at the bottom of the steps as her 8 year old boys slammed their bed room doors one at a time. While they were getting dressed she made her way over to the fridge pulling out a pitcher full of blood from the hunt she had a week ago. Bob cat was on the menu tonight , it was always some kind of animal she could find from the surrounding forests. Ohio seemed so much different from the city life she once lived with Arnold in PA. The mountains of West Virginia were vast and could be seen across the Ohio River. Even the people were more laid back than Astrid cared for. All cars around her town seemed to held together by cable ties. People would work on their cars in the Walmart parking lot and what Astrid still couldn't fathom is why people wore pajamas as if they were actual day time Clothing. No she wouldn't conform to the strange ways of the folk around her. It was herself and her son's in this strange barely had any friends until she met Chase.

Astrid never thought she would love again. Arnold was her world and all she knew for she years. Chase was a gentleman and rare to find this day and age. He also respected her kids and even the boys enjoyed when he stopped by. He was a mortal of only 23 years of age ,but seemed wise beyond his years is what attracted her to him. Underneath the stars on her porch they would talk about life, history, science, you name it and it was discussed. He didn't know Astrid was a vampire for all he knew was her name was Holly and she worked as a receptionist at a doctors office for the past three months that was it. Astrid planned to keep it that way , but she didn't know how long she could keep this up before he catches on. Astrid jumped as a nerf foam bullet whizzed passed her head and into the sink. " what did I tell you boy s about doing that in the house! Now put that away dinner is almost ready." Astrid looked down at the pot of blood and saw the steam emit from it. Taking it off the burner she reached above her opening the cabinet wooden door to find glasses for the three of them. " Mom can't we just eat in our rooms, we wanna play mine craft?" said Alex . He was no taller than Astrid's waste as he went over to give her a hug. ". Absolutely not you boys play enough of that game as it is, it won't kill you to sit down with your mother for supper." " But mom please!" said Alex as he was holding his hands as if he was praying. Astrid quickly turned to them with her brown eyes turned to their silvery hue. They better not to test their mother anymore especially when her eyes changed or when black spikes began to protrude from her skin. They had powers like their mother, but haven't yet learned to fly. Astrid promised them this summer break she would teach them to fly and they were both excited to try something new.

TTheyeach took their seats with Astrid at the head of the table. Each had a glass full of blood to the brim in front of them. Of course the kids loved their twisty straws and began to suck the blood quickly through them. Astrid was more mannered than her boys and took small sips as she tried to block out the bubbles the boys were blowing in their blood. " Alex and Elliot you both have a baseball game tomorrow , I believe it is against the Jaguars tomorrow. So by 11 pm I want you all in bed fast asleep." Elliot saluted his mother mockingly before slurping the last drop of blood from his glass. " Mom I don't why you make us participate in these sports if we can't be ourselves . I wanna run fast and knock the ball clear out of the park!" said Alex. Astrid explained to them several times in the best way that she could understand. They weren't like everyone else and yet she wanted them to get out / socialize. The boys always wanted to go over to sleep overs or pool parties , but Astrid wouldn't let them. It was too uncertain on how they would behave around other children other than school. " Alex we have been over this we are different from other people." Alex slammed his fist onto the table causing his glass to fall to floor and it shattered into a million pieces. " I just wanna be like everyone else ! Why mom? Why do we have to be so different?" "Enough!" shouted Astrid as she was now standing towering above them. Alex quickly pushed his chair from the table and ran towards the stairs to his room. Astrid flinched as she heard the door slam shut. " I told you he was mental." Said Elliott. Astrid looked down at her son disapprovingly before gathering his glass and hers. She kissed Elliott on the forehead before ushering him upstairs to bed while she cleaned up the mess Alex left. Times like these she felt she should have taken the cure and not only freed herself from the curse, but her son's as well. However her own selfish fear had caused her to live eternity alone. Even though she had Chase he didn't understand her struggle and her son's weren't handling being different any better than herself.


	2. Safe no more

" My lord we are about to approach JFK airport and there we shall take our next flight to Pittsburgh." Said Henry who was Dracula's personal body. Although Dracula didn't need one he needed to play the part for he was now one of many Senators of Romania. Senator Vlad Dracul was what he went by for the past 5 years as he grew hungry for being just more than the king of vampires. He felt he could better sway his agenda better through the politics that governs modern society. He had long gotten rid of clothes of nobility clad n black to now wearing a grey dress shirt with a maroon tie. Of course he still wore black for his pants and jacket were just that, some habits were just hard to break. He sat in his private jet and looked out the window down at the earth below. Everything including the buildings and people looked like ants , although it fascinated him he didn't just come for the view. At last in the nine years of searching his private investigators he had working for him believed they found Astrid and his children. Thoughts upon thoughts ran through his head. What did they look like? Their names? And Had Astrid poisoned them against him? He would soon find out as one of his hired investigators approached him.

The 6'3 foot man bowed down before Dracula, he constantly wore sunglasses and wore attire of white dress shirt and black dress pants. Nathan smoothed his blonde hair with his hand away from his face before handing Dracula a vanilla folder. " I trust my lord you will be happy with my findings." Dracula snatched the folder out of Nathan's hands and eagerly flipped through the contents. Several pictures were inside the folder one of Astrid at a park with two little boys. His sons looked so much like him he thought, he was almost at loss for words as he stared endlessly at the photos. The eyes and hair of their mothers but their lips, cheek bones and nose all his. Astrid still looked beautiful as he had remembered she hadn't changed a bit. She was smiling in this picture and it saddened him for the slightest second that he never saw her smile while she was with him. He looked at the documentation past the photos. She resided in Ohio and was full time receptionist for a local doctors office. Her new name was Holly Vasile. " Holly Vasile" said Dracula under his breath but almost flung the folder at Nathan when he saw his children's names. " Alexander and Elliot Vasile !" shouted Dracula

He was fuming , his eyes were of lightest blue and his fangs were now elongated. " That wench named my son's after that imbecile! How dare she! Hand me my phone I'm calling her right this instant!" Henry went to fetch Dracula's phone from his suitcase. " My lord I don't feel that is best , if you call her she will know you are coming and run." Said Nathan. "Nonsense I just want to hear her voice to clear any doubts that cloud my mind." Henry handed Dracula the phone and he started typing in the number on the document before him.

It was three am and Astrid was sound asleep as her phone started to go off. " What the hell! Who could be calling at this hour?" she said herself before answering the phone. It was a number she didn't not recognize, but half asleep she answered it anyway. " Hello?".

Dracula sat there silently as he heard Astrid's voice. It was indeed her, he wanted to say so much, but felt tongue tied in that very moment. His anger he felt moments ago seemed to melt away as he sat there.

" Hello hello anyone there?" said Astrid annoyed an weirded out at this point for all she could hear was silence. "Alright you had a good laugh now piss off will you!" said Astrid before ending the call. Damn telemarketers she thought cause who ever had this phone number before her had numerous of people calling her asking for a Stephen brown. She didn't even know who this Stephen brown was , but she didn't like him already. Astrid luckily found herself dozing back off into sleep. Hopefully the boys would let her sleep in.

Dracula laughed to himself as the phone call ended. Same old Astrid feisty and stubborn as can be still. The plane shook as it hit the platform before coming slowly to a halt. Henry reached above Dracula gathering his luggage before going first down the flight of stairs leading off the plane onto the tarmac. " How much longer do we have till we get to the hotel Nathan?" asked Dracula. "Soon my lord we got an hour and half flight left before we can finally rest. It will be a nonstop flight this time. ". "Very good, please look to it that our next flight is ready." Said Dracula

Astrid woke up abruptly as she felt cold slimy like string being sprayed all over her. The boys were spraying her with silly string and laughing hysterically as they did. " What the hell!" Alex was holding his stomach from laughing so hard and Elliot was smart enough to make a run for it. " Out of my room now!" shouted Astrid before she flung pillows at them. The boys were too much sometimes, yes they could be well mannered at times, but defiant as well. Life as a single parent was a job of its own and on top of that holding 40 hours at a job she didn't care for much. Her job at the museum was already filled when she was absent all those months being abducted by Dracula. She was still feeling nine years later feeling the repercussions of those long six months in captivity. The string was stuck to her hair and all over her bed. Nothing a quick hot shower couldn't fix she thought, maybe the hot shower would calm her down enough to not punish the boys too harshly. Her cell was going off again before she walk out of her bedroom. Looking at caller ID she saw it was Chase so she answered it immediately. " Hello love!" " Hey beautiful was just checking to see what time the kids game was today, wanted to be there to support them." Said Chase. " it is at 2pm , I'll bring a fold up chair for you to come join, I miss you by the way haven't seen you in what seems forever." She could hear Chase laughing on the other end of the phone as she went to sit back on the bed. " I just saw you last weekend, you know you might as well move me in already." Said Chase. " You know how I feel about that it is too soon." Alex and Elliot ran down the hallway making their way back to Mom's room." Chase give me some more time and for the boys to get more comfortable." Before Astrid could open her mouth again Alex and Elliot had now reloaded and unleased more silly string upon their mother sitting on the couch. Astrid sat there in shock with her mouth now wide open. " Chase I have to let you now, I'll see you later." She abruptly before ending the call and threw the phone on the bed. Alex and Elliot had that look on their faces that they were dead meat and ran off out of sight. " Boys you have on the count to three to get your butts back here right now!" Astrid wiped the remaining of green and blue silly string from her face. Some of it managed to get into her mouth. Little devils they were being at this very instant ,not how she imagined starting her morning.

" Alex , Elliot do you hear me get back here Now!" She could hear them giggling almost egging her on to unleash a whopping on both of their butts. Walking out of her bedroom to the top the stairs she saw them hiding under the glass dinner room table. " Guess what my little Gremlins I'm getting a shower and I'm going to pretend this didn't happen. If you two so put another toe out of line, you both Will be grounded from mine craft for a week!" shouted Astrid from top of the stairs. Their giggling abruptly stopped as they watched their mother turn away and head off into the bathroom.


	3. Strike out

" Awe Chase it looks like it is going to rain." Said Astrid the two sat side by side in their fold up chairs next to the metal bleachers. Astrid took off her sun glasses and rested them on top of her ball cap as she studied the overcast above. The clouds seemed to be darkening almost black while the wind was picking up around them. " Eh maybe so but I don't mind the breeze for it is so humid out." Chase ran his hands through his spikey Auburn hair wiping the sweat off his forehead as he did. Both Alex and Elliot were to bat first, hopefully they took her warning seriously in the car on the way there. Alex had a tendency to show off and last thing Astrid needed was the boys bringing unnecessary attention towards them. Alex was first up walking up to plate with a cloud of dust trailing from his cleats. He was right handed as he was standing to the left of the plate focused while he watched the pitcher. " Wow Holly mighty fine grip you got there!" chuckled Chase. She was holding his hand and was squeezing his hand so tightly he felt his hand go almost numb. " I'm sorry it is just nerves is all." Chase was shaking his hand to bring back the sensation back to his hand when the pitcher threw his first pitch. The ball flew past nearly a couple inches from Alex's bat towards the umpire's glove. " Strike one!" yelled the umpire and Alex got back to his position holding the bat over his head. " Oh come on Alex you got this focus." Said Astrid under her breath. The pitcher threw his second pitch , but this time Alex was on point. He wacked the ball dead center of his bat and watched the ball soar all the way down center field. Astrid saw him run towards first base. He running too fast, too fast for a normal eight year old to run. In three seconds he was almost to second base. " Alex slow down!" yelled Astrid as she was now out of her chair holding onto the wired gate. Alex heard her and started to slow his pace especially when he saw the other little boys still running out to grab the ball. Astrid walked over to the dug out just as she saw Alex touch home plate. Everyone is the bleachers was cheering, but not Astrid she was irritated at this point. She motioned him with her finger to come to where she was standing behind the dugout. Alex slowly dragged his feet for he knew was gonna get an ear beating for this.

"What was that all about? Were you completely ignoring me in the car ride here how on I told you tone it down. Remember that?" He looked down at the ground and Astrid face that was filled with anger softened as could see she had upset him. " I'm sorry Alex and you did awesome out there. However you need to control yourself, remember you're not the average eight year old." She wiped some of the blood from the corner of his eyes and embraced him. He gave her a quick squeeze, but quickly let go for his other team mates were starting to laugh at him. " Shut up you guys!" said Alex as he walked past two boys on the way to the dugout. " What was that all about?" asked Chase as Astrid took her seat again next to him. " Oh I just went to congratulate him was all." Next up was Elliot who came up to bat. Both Chase and Astrid were clapping and cheering him as the pitcher threw his first pitch him. She stopped her chanting immediately as her attention shifted to the gentleman standing behind the gate opposite side of where she was. It felt as if the wind was knocked right out of her, she couldn't breathe for fear consumed her at that very moment. The Raven black hair clipped black, the hypnotic blue eyes, and the single gold loop earring caused her to mutter under breath " Dracula." Chase watched Elliot hit a home run and everyone was cheering except for Astrid. She seemed out of it and fixated on the man in business attire across the field to where they sat. " Earth to Holly , your son just hit a home run." Said Chase while waving his hand in front of her face.

Dracula noticed she saw him and stared back at her. His gaze burned into hers, he rather enjoyed watching her squirm. Besides causing such an awkward moment he watched his one son slide onto home plate. Dracula didn't know much of baseball except for hitting the ball and trying to run through all bases with out getting tagged out. " Holly are you ok? Do you know that man over there?" asked Chase. Astrid hadn't laid her eyes off of him, it was if she was in some sort of trance. "Chase do me a favor will you grab the boys for me we have to leave!" Astrid quickly got up and started folding up her chair and picked kupher purse. " Leave? The game just started?" Astrid had to leave and get her boys to safety, her cover had been blown. Chase grabbed Astrid by the hand and spun her around so she was looking at him directly. "Hey hey look lets go into the car for minute ok just so you can chill out." Chase now had his hands cupping her face when she quickly pushed him off her distancing herself from him. " Look I'll explain everything later, but you need to trust me that I have to leave now!" Chase shook his head almost hurt in a way before walking towards the dugout where Alex and Elliot were seated.

Looking around she noticed Dracula had disappeared, the wind whipped up his scent and Astrid knew he wasn't far. Within moments Astrid made it back to her Equinox , she could hear the boys complaining to Chase in the distance,asking him why they had to leave? " Mom! Mom! Why we leaving ? Is it cause Alex didn't listen?" asked Elliot as ran over to her. " Shut up you suck up!" fired back Alex. " The both of you need to get into the car now!" Astrid slammed the trunk shut as she loaded the last of the chairs. She couldn't think at very moment ,she just knew she had to go home straight away and begin to pack. However where would she go? She rejected the help of the Vatican when she declined the cure and she couldn't live with Chase for she would put him in harms way if she did. Dracula was dangerous and there was no telling what he would do. " Hey call me later will you?" asked Chase through the window as Astrid was already buckled in the driver's seat. " I will." She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the lips before putting her SUV into reverse. Chase watched her sped away down the graveled path out of the ball park. Something was off with her and it seemed to him she knew that man, why else would she react the way she did? Holly was a very mysterious woman and he tried his best not to pry in her business for he noticed it upset her when he did. He cared for her and the boys very much so, he could only hope she would be open to discuss things later on.


	4. The offer

Astrid wasn't herself and her children knew something was terribly wrong as she sped off down the highway. Astrid was sure she was super careful with everything. The house was not in her name, the car was paid in cash, and she had no credit cards in her name. How on earth did he find out where she was? If he knew where the baseball game was then he surely knew where she lived, but she had no choice she had to drive home to pack up some things. Astrid pulled up along the street next to her house and ushered the children out of the car. " Mom what is the matter ,you're shaking?" asked Elliot as he hopped out of the back seat. Astrid was fiddling with her keys . Damn she thought she had too many keys and was getting frustrated trying to find the one to unlock the front door. " We are going on a vacation boys! Road trip how does that sound?" The twins looked at her strangely as they thought she must of lost her mind. Alex closed the door behind them before watching his mother race up the stairs.

" I wonder where we are going to for a vacation?" asked Elliot. Alex shook his head at his brother's stupidity. " I don't know where we are going, but where ever that may be, there better be mine craft." Said Alex before walking up the stairs leaving Elliot alone on the couch. Alex walked up the stairs to his mother walking back in forth from the closet to the bed in a frantic state. His mother then whizzed past him as if he wasn't there and start rummaging through their draws. " Mom are you ok? Can I help in any way?" said Alex. Astrid stopped in her tracks as she saw the scared look on her son's face. Walking over to him she knelt down and embraced him in a deep hug. This wasn't right she couldn't just rip them from the only place they knew as home. It wasn't fair was all she could think as she cried on the floor holding Alex close her. Alex held tightly onto his mother who was shaking uncontrollably , he felt he needed he strong for her. Yet he couldn't understand what troubled his mother so greatly to cause this hysteria of hers. " Mom someone's at the door for you!" shouted Elliot from down stairs. Astrid released Alex from her grip and walked towards the stairs. " Elliot whatever you don't open the…door"

Astrid at the top of the stairs saw the front door wide open and in walked Dracula along with another man unbeknownst to Astrid. Elliot ran back to the couch holding onto the red pillow to shield him from the strangers. " Alex go to your room and lock the door. Do you understand me?" whispered Astrid . Alex nodded his head and ran into his room slamming the door shut behind him. She stood up from her crouched position and slowly walked down the stairs to meet her Intruders. " Lovely home you have here Astrid! I'm sorry I meant to say Holly. From what I hear that is what you go by now." Said Dracula. Dracula's body guard closed the door behind them while Astrid remained still on the stair case. Elliot looked confused and frightened as he watched the one man walk over to him kneeling down before him. " No need to fear my little one , what is your name?" asked Dracula. Elliot peaked his eyes over the pillow trembling as he did. Who was this man? Was this why his mother was acting so strangely he thought? " My mother told me to never talk to strangers." Dracula chuckled at his sons response. " I see, it seems your mother hasn't told you about me, isn't that right Elliot?" Dracula now turned his head as he looked at Astrid who still was standing on the staircase. Elliot immediately threw the pillow at Dracula whizzing past the coffee table to where his mother was on the steps. Elliot was now hiding behind her while holding onto her leg. "Elliot join your brother please and close the door behind you . I need to have a word with our guests." Elliot didn't need to be told twice and rushed up stairs, banging on the door for his brother to let him in.

" How did you find where I was and more importantly what do you want?" asked Astrid . Dracula removed his jacket before taking a seat on her white leather couch. His body guard remained in front of the main door blocking any one from leaving. " Please Astrid come sit next to me, we have much to discuss." Astrid walked down the remaining steps only to sit on the love seat opposite of Dracula. She looked at him with such hatred in her eyes, he was the same Dracula just now dressed in modern day clothing. The same heartless piece of crap she escaped from nine years ago. " Please Astrid that expression you are giving is most unbecoming, I thought you'd be ecstatic to see me." Astrid scoffed at his remark as she now looked down at the ground with her arms folded across her chest. " Seems you haven't changed a bit Astrid, but I do have a bone to pick with you my dear." "Oh really? What is that?" asked Astrid. She could see he was trying to contain his anger for his eyes kept changing colors. Although Dracula was never the type to control his anger well. " How come my children don't know who their father is or for that matter how come they don't carry my name?" shouted Dracula

The twins could hear the one man shouting down stairs, he seemed angry they thought. Alex sneaked out of his room and crawled to the top of the stairs watching down below. His mother was crying as the stranger was now standing before her yelling into her face. "Stop it leave her alone!" shouted Alex from the top the stairs. Dracula turned around to see his other son who was still in his blue and white baseball uniform staring at him from at the top of the stairs. " Ah you must be Alex, no need to be frightened I'm just having a chat with your mother." " Our father died before we were born , we don't have a father." Alex replied back. This just increased Dracula's anger even more as he whipped his head back at Astrid. Dracula now teleported in front of Astrid again and now had his one hand around her neck. His grip was tightening leaving Astrid crying out in pain. " You bitch! I should kill you now, but I can't nor won't. How dare you deny me of my children! It is one thing to deny me of your love, but to deny me of my children." Shouted Dracula. His threatening blue eyes and elongated teeth were baring only inches away from her neck. She tried to break free from his mighty grip around her neck. " Alex …go.. upstairs." Astrid croaked while in Dracula's grasped. The little boy was frozen with fear . He couldn't move and his brother was now shouting for him to come back to their room. Dracula released him grip on Astrid's next causing her to fall back onto the couch gasping for air. " Remember our bond Astrid? I was able to find you and also had some help along the way." Dracula was now holding Astrid's chin up by two of his fingers as he forced her to look into his eyes. " Now I'll make you an offer you can't refuse. You shall return with me and the children back to Castle Dracula where you all belong or I shall rip our children from you and you'll never see them again!" shouted Dracula. He was in mere inches from her face now watching her cry before him. He abruptly smashed his lips upon hers forcing her into a passionate kiss. Astrid pushed Dracula away with free hand as she gasped for breath for it seemed like eternity that his lips locked onto hers.

" The park two blocks down the road meet me there tomorrow at noon along with my sons. I'm giving you a chance to think this through." He then stood up straight motioning his guard to open the door for him. " Oh by the way Astrid any thoughts of running away would be unwise, for I have your house cornered. Pleasant night to you all!" said Dracula before walking out, his guard slamming the door shut behind them. Astrid sat there on the couch in shock and in disbelief. Her white blouse was stained with blood the cuts on her neck and she could feel her injuries to her neck slowly healing from where Dracula grabbed her. " Mom ! Mom!" shouted the boys as they ran down the stairs to join her on the couch. They were just as frightened as she was as they held onto her tightly. She didn't hold onto them long before she immediately sat up and walked to the kitchen . Outside the kitchen window she could she see one of Dracula's guards sitting on their patio furniture by the pool. " Damnit!" she shouted as she punched her fist onto the counter top. " Did you think I was joking Astrid?" Astrid whirled around to see where his voice was coming from. The living door was still shut and the twins remained still on the couch. " I'll be keeping tabs on your thoughts from now on. Remember noon tomorrow at the park." "Stop it !" shouted Astrid as she now had both hands covering her temples on her head. " Mom?" said Alex. Astrid shifted her attention back to her twin boys. They both thought at one point they were going to lose her after how that man was strangling her earlier. " Who was that?" asked Alex. Astrid remained silent for some period of time debating on how to answer their question. She never thought this day would come, how naïve of her to think they were safe and far from him. " Alex, Elliot that was Count Dracula, he also happens to be your father."


	5. Dead end

Astrid tossed and turned all last night for her anxiety was kicking in and little did she sleep . Beyond exhausted she managed to get the kids ready and drove over to the park. She was sitting on the park bench as she watched her children play on the swings near by. She arrived ten minutes early and even though the Dracula gave her time to think, she didn't know what her decision would be. Absolutely she didn't want Dracula to corrupt her children. She wanted them to remain kind as well as respectful to life as she was. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a dark figure she could only assume was Dracula walking towards her. He seemed to come alone this time no body guard or anything. Astrid tightened her pony tail that was under her ball cap before he took a seat next to her. He seemed in a happier mood for he was smiling as he looked upon her. " I'm glad you decided to show up, I was looking very forward to seeing you today." Said Dracula. After the way he almost tried to strangle her , she was on the edge. Hopefully he would be reasonable this time was all she could hope. " I must say you've done a wonderful job raising our children. They seem to be articulate , resilient , and have good manners. All that I could hope my children to be." He looked over at Astrid who was too focused on avoiding eye contact with him.

"Astrid you know I hate when you ignore me!" Astrid reluctantly looked up at Dracula , he reached out pushing her bangs from her face which caused her to flinch. " Astrid I must confess how I treated you nine years ago was not right. You must understand how sorry I am and how I need more than ever for you to forgive me.". He looked into her eyes ,but she wasn't to be convinced so easily. His touch against her skin sent goosebumps crawling up skin. Her body ached for him ,but her mind knew better as she remained there silent on the bench. " Dracula please don't do this again to me. I finally have a life with my children, a job ,and house. It is not fair to me nor them to uproot us back to Romania." Said Astrid.

They both watched silently as Alex was chasing Elliot with a nerf gun. They were both oblivious to their mother talking to the strange man sitting next to her. " Please I beg of you don't take my children away, they are at this point the only thing that keeps me going." Said Astrid. " Astrid they are still very young and I need you by side. This the perfect timing to move and start a new." Astrid started to laugh and it threw Dracula off for he had no idea what so funny about what he said. " You need me? What happened to Cecilia? Oh wait I remember I'm just your baby making machine , I forgot." Said Astrid. " Cecilia is no more I vanquished her when I found she helped you escape. You and my children are all that my dead heart needs to feel alive again."

He was pulling at her heart strings she knew it. Saying all the right things it was almost tormenting to her. Twisting her thoughts till no end. Yes she craved for his touch for his love for her ,but she wanted more. Dracula could never stay with one woman for long and she refused to be on the back burner when another came along. " You think I'm some fool don't you? If I say yes to come back to your castle , you will bore of me soon after and find someone else. Vladislaus you're wasting my time and yes I know we all have the time in the world, but I want my time to be filled with peace not torment or despair." Dracula was taken a back by her words and sat there silently next to her as to figure out what to say next. He was the son of the devil however surely his tongue could whip something up to change her mind. " Does your mortal friend kiss you like this?" Dracula quickly pushed the back of Astrid's head till she came in contact with his lips. His cold lips pushed against her soft ones. His tongue roamed in the once familiar mouth of hers , teasing her tongue with his. " Back off will or ill call the police!" said Astrid as she pushed away. Phone at hand now all she had to do was dial those three numbers. " Oh Astrid how kind of you to get us lunch , a picnic sounds like a splendid idea!" He was giving her that evil sinister grin of his again. Astrid threw her phone back in purse, it was completely useless to try ward him off or run away. " You are absolutely horrible , you know that? Also leave Chase out of this he does not know what I am or who you are. I'd like to keep it that way."

Astrid could see Alex and Elliot now playing basketball in one of the courts. The court was gated at least they couldn't run off anywhere until she was done bickering with Dracula. " I have to return to Romania in two weeks and I don't plan on going back empty handed." She wasn't paying attention to him. What his wants or desires meant nothing to her. "Astrid please look at me when I'm talking, it is very rude." That was it she had enough, Astrid stood up Abruptly from the bench and began to walk over to where her children were. Dracula teleported in front of her blocking her from going a step further. "Dracula I'm warning you , get out of my way!" said Astrid through gritted teeth. " What Astrid? What if I don't?" chuckled Dracula. He was now walking side to side as she made attempts to walk past him, but to no avail. " You are not going to a damn thing. Weak is what you are, cause all you do is run. You have run from your problems all your life Astrid. It seems you've hit a dead end and now you have deal with the reality before you!" " Shut up! Just shut up ! I refuse to accept a reality of living in fear with someone like you and subjecting my children to it." Shouted Astrid

Alex and Elliot stopped what they were doing for they heard shouting. Their mom was almost transformed into her hell beast form. Her silver eyes narrowed in anger at the stranger before her. Sharp black spikes pushing out from under skin traveling up her arms and legs. The stranger didn't seem too bothered by how angry she was. "Elliot ,mom told us last night that he was our father, what I don't understand is why is she so angry with him?" Elliot shrugged his shoulders. Last night they slept with their mother in her bed. She would not mention a word about what happened that night and she wasn't in any better of moods that morning either.

" If I'm so horrible Astrid then why are your thoughts so conflicting? You crave my touch I remember picking up from your thoughts earlier now you despise being around me. So which is it Astrid? I don't think you even know." Astrid was ready to strike him , as her hand was about to come into contact with the side of his face, he caught her wrist in time. She could feel her bones in her wrist start to crack at the amount of pressure of his grip. " You done yet Astrid? You lived with me for sometime and you should know better than to defy me!" He released her wrist and pushed her till her body came into contact with the mulch. She laid there in pain, her wrist was throbbing uncontrollably.

Alex and Elliot saw what happened and ran over to their mother. Alex kneeled down to Astrid's side and examined her wrist. It was bruised and tender to the touch. " Why don't you leave her alone, you big bully!" shouted Alex as his dark brown eyes met the blue ones of his father's. It seemed to Dracula ,Alex was more of the brave and protective one out the two. For his brother seemed more cautious and reserved. " Maybe so I might have been a little too rough , let us get your mother back home so she can rest." Dracula extended his hand reaching out for Astrid's right hand that remained unharmed. She reluctantly grabbed ahold of his hand as he pulled her up onto her feet. The four of them walked back to the blue SUV . The kids hopped in the back while Dracula took a seat in the passengers seat. Luckily the car ride home was a short one. A left turn into Elmwood then five hundred feet another left turn on Euclid. Astrid pulled up along the side of the street in from of her white house with green shutters. It seemed Dracula had invited himself over ,but Astrid was in no mood to fight anymore. Last night of no sleep was starting to catch up to her. Astrid plopped herself on the leather sofa and rested her feet on the wooden coffee table before her. She glanced over where Dracula was standing and saw him looking at the photographs aligning the wall. Studying each picture of his children, he realized how much he had missed. Their first word, their first step, or simply their first everything. Dracula could feel something tugging on his coat and he looked down to see it was Elliot. " Excuse me , but the other night mother said you are our father. Is that true?"


	6. Hell and misery is all that awaits

" Yes, I'm your father." Was all Dracula could say while looking down at the miniature version of himself. It felt foreign to call himself a father for he never thought it would happen. His last three brides were not able to bring his children into this world alive. At times he felt defeated and started to be ok with not producing an heir, but his brides were persistent. They had not lived as long as he had and had hoped they would see their children live. The Frankenstein monster brought the prospect of hope only for Dracula to be killed soon after. " Well where have you been all this time?" asked Elliot. How was he to answer he thought as he now looked up at Astrid who was sitting on the couch. This was her doing, it was not only unfair but cruel for him to explain to his son why he had been absent all of his young life. "Perhaps it would be more appropriate for your mother to explain why. Don't you agree Astrid?"

The moment had come, one she hoped would never come about. Their father was abusive, a murderer, and Astrid could go on and on about her ill thoughts of him. She sat there silently for five minutes as she deliberated her response. Alex walked down the stairs just as she was about to explain. " You see your Father lives in Europe and couldn't leave due to his work. We thought it would be best to separate so your father could pursue his career." Astrid whipped up a lie. The boys were too young to understand to understand the toxic relationship their parents had. " Well , will he be staying with us from now on? "asked Alex. Before Astrid could respond Dracula intervened. " I'm here to stay in fact I plan on taking you all back to Romania with me." The twin boys eyes lit up, they were elated. His sons were bombarding him with many questions now. Dracula was too busy engaging with his sons that he didn't notice Astrid slip out the back door. She was fuming, absolutely no way in hell she was going back with him to Romania. Telling their children this only for Astrid to break their hearts of that not ever happening. Removing her socks and shoes in a haste, she set them next to her before dipping her feet into the pool.

" Mom promised us this summer before school starts, she would teach us how to fly. Maybe you can teach us instead?" asked Elliot. Dracula looked around to find Astrid, but she was nowhere in site. " I don't see why not my son, but tell me where did your mother run off to?" " There she is!" shouted Elliot as he pointed his finger out towards the backyard. " You'll have to excuse me, I need to have a word with your mother." Said Dracula before making his way towards the back door. Alex picked up the remote off the coffee table and turned on cartoons while his brother watched his father join their mother outside. Astrid could hear the screen door shut but didn't look up as Dracula approached her. It was now early afternoon with the sun from time to time peaking out from behind the clouds. Astrid remained still , still as the water till a slight breeze blew in causing the water in the pool to ripple. " Why on earth would you tell the boys they were going to Romania? Their place is here with me." Said Astrid as her back was to him. Dracula pulled up a chair to the edge of the pool so he could sit next to Astrid. " It seems the chickens have come home to roost. The children want to know their father and have a relationship with me. Are you opposed to that?" "Yes, yes I am! Hmmmm maybe it because you killed my family, my husband , and also let's not forget Cecilia. Any sane person would want to distance themselves or anyone they love far from you!" " You seriously believe I would harm anything that I love and care for?" said Dracula. The bickering back n forth was now escalating.

" You push, shove , and hit me, yet you claim you love me. At this point I wouldn't put it past you to harm them like you do onto me!" Astrid was able to silence him as she was now staring back at him angrily. She had a point he was abusive towards her, but he didn't want to though. Every time he hit her before he would say to himself today was a new day , vowing to never do it again. His anger at times got the best of him. She doubted him and had now upon reflecting had good reason to. " Astrid you and my children will come with me the easy way or the hard way. I have given you 24 hours to decide now your time is up!" Dracula quickly turned his head as he heard the screen door open and shut today. The man resembled the one he saw at the ball bark the other day with Astrid. His jeans were worn out looking with tears going up his legs. The black polo shirt he wore seemed to hug his biceps along with a baseball cap he wore backwards. So this was the infamous Chase Astrid had mentioned earlier.

Astrid pinched the bridge of her nose. Oh this was bad oh so very bad she thought. " Hey Astrid I tried calling you , but you didn't pick up. Figured I swing by and say hello." Said Chase as he walked up to Astrid. Chase could sense something was amiss for Astrid didn't greet him right away and the strange man Astrid had a fit over at the baseball game was there as well. "Hello I don't think we have been properly introduced ,I'm Chase who are you?" Chase extended his hand out to Dracula for him to shake hands. It was the longest awkward 60 seconds ever till Dracula grasped his hand in a shake. " My name is Vlad I am Alex and Elliot's father and who may you be?" asked Dracula. This was all too much as Astrid's face was almost beet red due to embarrassment. She could feel Chase's eyes on her as she tried to avoid eye contact. " Funny, Holly said the children's father was dead. Seems you have risen from the grave sir." Chuckled Chase. " Well in a matter of speaking I have Chase. You see Astrid and I go way back, isn't that right Astrid?" Dracula and Chase were both now looking at Astrid. Dracula was enjoying her embarrassment waiting to see how she would escape this conundrum she had gotten herself into. Chase was utterly confused and anxiously awaiting for her response. " Why are you calling her Astrid her name is Holly?" asked Chase. " Well it seems Chase you don't know much about the creature in front of you. Let me ask you this have you ever heard of Nosferatu?" "Count stop this right now!" insisted Astrid. However Dracula ignored her warning and continued his tormenting towards Chase. Dracula's blue eyes now illuminated while his fangs slowly started to elongate. Chase's eyes widened as he slowly backed away from Dracula. His pulse quickened his body began to shake, Chase felt his back hit against the siding of the house. Dracula continued to slowly approach while Astrid stayed next to the pool. "Dracula!" shouted Astrid. He turned around to face Astrid who was teeming with anger. "Leave him alone!" Chase now saw Astrid's eyes light up an unearthly glow like the man before him. " Luckily for you Astrid has a soft spot you otherwise I would've let your blood appease my pallet tonight. Better run before I change my mind." Said Dracula to Chase. Chase didn't need much convincing to bolt off towards the back door. The back door slammed behind him ,Alex and Elliot watched him whip right past them. Not even saying goodbye or anything and out the front door.

" What the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Astrid as she stormed up to where Dracula was standing. " Is it your mission in life to go around ruining mine? I loved that man , he was nothing but kind to me and to my children. But no Dracula can't afford to see me happy, no he just has to fuck everything up for me!" Astrid's body was now heaving with anger. Dracula did again ruined another positive thing in her life she had going for her. "Astrid what did you really expect? For you to Iive happily ever after with that young man? I hate to break it to you Astrid ,but we live in hell. We the undead don't get happy endings. You are even afraid to feed off another human being, how would you even gotten up the courage to change him. Could you seriously live with damning his soul?" shouted Dracula. Tears of blood slid down Astrid's face, he was right ,but she couldn't admit it. Astrid took off as well and ran back into the house. He didn't run after her although he wanted to, he needed to give her space and time to think. The twins faces were now glued to the glass door looking upon their father for answers as to what had happened. With as much effort as he could, he smoothed out his composure to present one of calmness to his children before him. Dracula walked towards the back door and headed inside.


	7. Tricked and deceived

Bloodied tissues littered her bed while more tears continued to shed down her pale face. That was it Chase was gone , alone once again. Maybe she was bad at love for it seemed nothing ever lasted. If she ever was to open up to Chase about her true self this wasn't how it should've happened. Astrid glanced up at bed stand before reaching over for a solitary picture frame. It was a picture of Arnold and Astrid was wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her on his back. Astrid gently ran her fingers over Arnold's face, reminiscing over the years they shared together. The loud knocking on her door startled her for a second. Dracula now had walked into her bedroom. " May I come in?" " Ha why do you even bother asking? You do what you want anyways." Said Astrid. Dracula slid past the door before gently closing it behind him. Astrid put back the frame on the end table as Dracula took a seat on the purple comforter at the edge of the bed. " What are the children up to?" asked Astrid. " The television is keeping them preoccupied for the time being." He looked into her swollen eyes for some time , the two not saying a word to one another.

" Dracula, I'm staying here and so are my children. I want you leave and never come back is that understood?" She mustered the courage to stand up to him. Dracula raised his eyebrows at Astrid as a smirk crept upon his face. " Very well as you wish." Were her ears deceiving her? Did he actually agree to leave her alone? Dracula was taking this oh too well something was amiss here. "Are you being serious, you will leave me and my children alone?"asked Astrid. Dracula pushed a few strands of hair with his pinkie behind his ear. His thin lips still held that same smirk from earlier. " I shall oblige to your request, now if you excuse I must be off back to my hotel." Dracula pulled out a black smart phone and pushed a few numbers to make a call. Dracula listened to the phone ring before a deep voice answered. " Henry my visit has ended please pull up in front of the house, I'll be out shortly." " Yes my lord" was all Henry replied before Dracula ended the call. He tucked his phone inside his coat pocket while he stood up from the bed. " I'd like to make a request if I may?" asked Dracula. A puzzled look came upon Astrid's face. " I'd like to have one last kiss from you." Astrid was about to protest before he interrupted her. " And you have to act as if you enjoy it. Honor my request and I'll leave you be for good, deal?" She let out a sigh of disgust before getting on her feet to stand before him. He immediately cupped his hand under chin drawing her lips to his. She screamed into his mouth as their lips met one another. His teeth bit down on her bottom lip playfully, but his eyes were open the whole time. Dracula had his other hand on the small of her back holding her close to him while his eyes started illuminate their light blue. It was a trap , how stupid could she be. She tried to pull away ,but Dracula kissed her harder locking his eyes with hers.

The struggle to break free caused her to fall backwards onto the bed. The two head butted each other causing Dracula to break free from the kiss. His hand smacked down on her mouth muffling her screams. It seemed as if all energy had been drained from her. She felt a heaviness set in upon her eyes while watching his blue orbs glare down at her. " Rest my love you'll know where to find me and the children when you wake." Said Dracula. She couldn't fight the sleepiness that now was consuming her, her eyes fluttered open at one last attempt to remain awake. Dracula used the two of fingers to close her eyes shut while she dozed off into a deep slumber.

Astrid had awoken to darkness. She was in her room and all the lights were off except for moon's glow that shined through the window. Her body shot up quickly as she remember what transpired before she fell asleep. Tripping over the wicker laundry basket she fell on the floor before the door. His spell on her was slowly weaning off as she struggled to pull herself up. " Alex, Elliot where are you ?" shouted Astrid. Everything was silent all around her. No TV blaring, no giggling of children down the hall in their rooms, complete and total silence was that could be heard. The bedroom door flew open as Astrid darted out going into each of the kids rooms. She felt her heart sink almost into her stomach as all the dresser draws in the boys rooms were opened and cleared out. The clothes that used to hang in the closet were all gone along with toys missing from their toy box. Down the stairs she went and no one anywhere was to be seen not in the living room nor in the kitchen. Upon reaching kitchen she found an envelope with her name on it. It was in definitely in Dracula's handwriting for sure she noticed before turning it over and ripping it open.

 _Dear, Astrid_

 _The children will be staying with me for some time and please don't fret they are in good hands. I told you I would honor your wish to leave you alone, but my children I can not. I do hope you come to your senses and join the children and I back home. Henry my assistant agreed to stay behind at the airport near by till 7 in the morning to take you back to join the rest of us. Romania is your home and always be will. I anxiously await your arrival._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Vlad Dracul_

Astrid glanced up at the clock on the microwave it was three in the morning. Only four hours to make it to the airport and that is if she can even get a plane ticket immediately. Astrid slowly sunk to floor holding still the piece of paper in her hand. " Oh my goodness!" was all she could say as she cried to herself. Dracula had actually taken her children, as if killing her family and husband wasn't enough. He finally unleased one last blow onto her, one that was tearing her dead heart into pieces. He couldn't get away with this, but he in fact did. She couldn't kill him as much as she felt the urge in that moment to. No she couldn't, killing him he would take her along with him into the depths of hell. The children would not only be fatherless , but motherless too. Dracula had ultimately screwed her when he established that bond with her and he knew that from day one. Astrid's brain was fried there was no simple way out of this. Romania was where her children were and Romania was where she must go. To learn to love a monster in order to be her children's life seemed her only option. Her purse and keys were hanging on coat hooks on the wall. Getting off the tile floor she grabbed her phone, a light blue hoodie ,and along with her purse she made her way out the door to the car.

The street lights illuminated the familiar suburban roads that Astrid drove down on. The exit came up in a matter of minutes to the highway, she then sped off going 80 miles per hour. Luckily route 22 was almost deserted except for the occasional 18 wheeler she would pass up. The clock was ticking it was already four thirty and she had another two hours to drive till she made it to the Pittsburgh airport. Putting her turn signal on she went pass another car at this point going 90 miles on down route 22. Fixated at the time on the dashboard that she didn't realize the cop car she drove by. The blue and red lights lit up her rearview mirror. " You got to be kidding me!" she said under her breath as she saw she was now being followed. Her foot lightly hit on the brake while she put on her left turn signal to pull over to the side of the highway. Oh how was she gonna get to the airport in time now she thought. Hopefully he would just give her a ticket and let her go in her away. The officer was shining a flash light in her window before Astrid let the window slid all the way down. " license and registration please." Commanded the officer. Astrid reached over into her glove compartment shakenly pulling out her registration. She handed him her Id and registration card while he used the flash light to look down at the documentation. " Holly ,are you were going 90 Mbps where the speed limit is 55?" All Astrid could do was shake her head. What was she supposed to say that 500 some old vampire abducted her children and she was off to catch a plane to find them? Law enforcement couldn't help her and nor could the Vatican, which it seemed every damn day now she was regretting it. " I'm sorry officer I wasn't paying attention, was trying to catch a flight at the airport." Astrid winced as the offer shown his flash light into her eyes almost blinding her. " You haven't been drinking or doing illegal drugs have you now?" "No officer not all." He seemed convinced as he went to hand her back her ID and registration. " Keep it at 55 or below understood?" Astrid shook head in agreeance before rolling up her window. She sighed in relief not only did he make it quick, he didn't give her a ticket. However she wasn't sure how she was gonna make it in time only going the speed limit. Looking at her side view mirror she finally pulled out back onto the highway, being mindful that policeman was still following her closely behind.


	8. Not too shabby

Only fifteen minutes away from the airport Astrid was now. Despite being pulled over by the police officer she was making good time. She could hear her phone vibrating in her purse and immediately used her free hand to fish inside her purse to find it. Upon pulling it out , it showed a number she did not recognize. Slipping it down with her thumb she ignored the call. The music over the radio was calming her nerves somewhat, but her thoughts were still chaotic. Were Alex and Elliot safe ? Did Dracula take them back to castle Dracula? Astrid could only hope he didn't take them there, it wasn't the most kid friendly place to be. Her phone was going off again and it appeared to be the same number from before. Deciding to answer the phone this time, she accepted it and connected the phone to blue tooth. "Hello?" " Hello Astrid, I'm thrilled to you decided to answer this time." It was Dracula of all people calling her. How on Earth did he get her phone number ? she thought. " How dare you! How dare you hypnotize me causing me to pass out and kidnap my children in the middle of the night. Where are my children Dracula? So help me God if you hurt them in any way." Dracula interrupted her before she could continue. " Astrid you need to calm yourself down! The children are fine, if it makes you feel any better I'll put one of them on the line." Astrid could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone till someone else picked up the phone. " Mom is that you?" asked Elliot. She started to cry as she heard her son's voice. " Mom you there?" " I'm here Elliot , where are you? Is your brother ok?" " We are great! Dad brought us to his house and we have been practicing how to fly. You'd be proud of me mom, I flew for an hour this morning. "said

Elliot. Astrid almost missed her exit as she listened intently to Elliot's voice.

" Mom when are you coming over ? Dad said you will be coming to live with us." "Sweety that is great! Please put your father on the phone ok? I love you." " Love you too" Dracula answered the phone again. " I presume you are on your way to the airport? Henry won't wait for much longer." " I rushed out of the house as soon as I got your letter. I have no clothes or anything packed for that matter. I can't believe you did this." Astrid now pressed the button to let her in to the garage to park her car. A ticket popped of the machine and she shoved it quickly into her purse. " Astrid I shall make sure you have clothing and all necessities. Please hurry we have much to discuss when you arrive." " There is nothing to discuss. I'm coming over there to get Alex and Elliot and bring them back home, end of story!" Astrid hung up the phone on him as she pulled into a parking spot. She would only be allowed to park the car for two weeks. Dear God I hope I don't need more than weeks to get the boys home she thought. Astrid approached the sliding glass doors to the front of the airport. Cars were steadily pulling up in front of entrance dropping people off as quick as they came. There was a man holding up a sign with her name on it. His attire reminded her of someone from the secret service with his black suit and tie. His back was leaning against the wall while he smoked on a cigarette as she approached. This had to be Henry , Astrid thought. " Glad you could make it Miss Valerious. We must hurry we only got fifteen minutes to spare." He handed her to flight ticket and she quickly followed him inside the airport.

Bucharest the capital of Romania was where Dracula now resided. Castle Dracula, his icy prison he was actually happy to leave behind. Dorobanti a neighborhood close to his work ,but also had the best schools and parks was the ideal place to raise his sons. Locking himself in his study for almost an hour now he had much still to catch up with since he went on leave for those few short days. Phone calls to make and paperwork to sign, he felt swamped. Although his children seemed to quite occupied with his collection of films down in the indoor movie theater he had constructed last year. The white brick mansion sat on 34 acres of land and had a gated drive way leading to it. Dracula prided himself on his rose gardens in the back yard and often had parties among his fellow colleagues from time to time. A knock came at the door suddenly. " Come in ." said Dracula not even looking up from the papers scattered on his desk. " My lord, Miss Valerious has arrived." Dracula looked up at Henry who was now in the door way. " Excellent, I shall be right away." Henry bowed before closing the door behind him.

Upon reaching the top of the steps he saw down in the walk way was Astrid waiting next to Henry. Disheveled she looked wearing an oversized blue hoodie and jeans. Hair looking unkempt being pulled back into a messy bun. Anger was etched in every line on her face as she looked up as I approached. " Mom!" shouted the twin boys as they ran over to their mother. Astrid dropped her purse and kneeled down on the floor as she embraced them. She hugged them tightly afraid they might slip away from her grasp. Dracula had now joined them in the hall at the bottom of the steps. " See my children, I told you your mother would come." Said Dracula. " Mom dad's house is so cool! It has a tennis court, a swimming pool and even an indoor movie theater! " said Alex. " Mom mom we gotta show you our rooms come on!" squealed Elliot. Her children seemed so happy to be here, it almost made her feel guilty to tell them they couldn't stay. " Alex Elliot listen to me, we can't stay here . We have to go home immediately." Both Elliot and Alex didn't understand as to why. They now were starting to complain till Dracula intervened. " Now now there is no need to rush Astrid, you just got here. Why don't you freshen up before dinner. Henry can show you to your room." Said Dracula. Everyone was now looking at her. The children were now pleading with their mom that they could stay. " Mom please please can we stay please?" Asked Alex. How could she say no to those bigs eyes and puckered lips of her boys . They were now almost begging, holding their hands together. Astrid saw Dracula had a smug look upon his face and she then scowled at him. " I will think about this after having a good nights rest. In the mean time I'd like to get a shower for I'm a mess right now and exhausted." The boys started cheering and jumping up n down as they were still holding on to her. "Right this way Miss Valerious." Said Henry as he handed Astrid her purse. Giving Dracula the most unbecoming look she could muster she managed her way up the stairs behind Henry.

She had to admit this place of Dracula's was something else. Dracula seemed to have not spared any expense when it came to the decoration of the place. Her room had two huge Bay windows that over looked the back yard. Upon looking out a massive intricate maze made out of hedges could be seen and several rose bushes were scattered around the patio outside. A king sized bed loaded with plush and silk pillows was situated at the far corner of the allowed herself to fall back on the bed as she snuggled amongst the silk rose gold comforter. This Place was really decked out and despite being tired she wanted to explore. She could now begin to understand the excitement in her boys. It almost made her feel bad in a sense she couldn't provide them a life like this. Even when Arnold was alive their house was nothing compared to this. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another door to the left of her. Jumping off the bed she went to turn the glass door knob of the other door. It lead to a spacious bathroom that seemed to have a beach kind of theme. Jars of sea shells lined on the counter of the sink and pictures of the ocean hanged along the walls. The bathtub was also upon noticing was a Jacuzzi as well with jets aligning the sides of the tub. Oh this was so unfair, everything about this place almost tempted her to want to stay here. Maybe if it was someone else's home, but the idea of living with Dracula again was less than to be desired. The crystal clear water gushed out of the spicket into the tub. An hour till dinner was ready she remembered Henry telling her. An hour soaking in the tub sounded amazing after the few days she had.

Astrid felt literally like a prune for her skin was all soggy from soaking so long. No matter she felt decent now and her muscles in her back seemed loose. The white dresser next to her bed actually did have clothing for her. " Yuck!" she said to herself at the selection of clothes Dracula had chosen for her. They all seemed to be skin tight or way too reveling for her taste. Astrid settled on some black riding pants and an ivory green colored blouse. There was black boots to match that came up to her knees. With no hair dryer in site , Astrid simply braided her soaken wet hair. A knock at the door startled her just as she was finished putting on her eye liner. Henry walked through the door to her room. " I'm here to show you where dinner will be served." She shook her head as she got up from the vanity out looking the garden.

Dracula was sitting at head of long polished wooden table. Alex and Elliot were sitting to the right of him as Astrid walked into the dinning room. Henry pulled out a chair for her to sit so she was sitting to the left of Dracula. " Feeling better Astrid I take it?" asked Dracula before clapping his hands for the butler to bring them their glasses of blood. " Yes very much, thank you." Alex took a sip of blood from his cup and made a look of disgust. " This tastes funny, what is it?" Dracula laughed at his son and Astrid took a sip of the blood. Human blood it was, Astrid had never fed the boys anything but the blood of animals. " I agree my son, 35 years of age and it tastes expired." Astrid slapped her forehead with her hand, shaking her head as she did. The little boy didn't quite understand and shrugged it off as he continued to drink from his cup. " Still feeding off of roadkill I take it?" chuckled Dracula " You are lucky my children are in this room cause if they weren't I'd be giving you a piece of my mind." " Don't you worry Astrid I plan after dinner to have a little chat with you anyways." "Oh joy! I really enjoy our little talks." Said Astrid sarcastically. " Mom can we go watch some TV now, I've finished my supper" said Elliot before downing the last drop of blood from his cup. " Ya that is fine, take your brother with you please."

Dracula and Astrid were alone now seated at the dining room table still. " You are a piece of work you know that? That act you displayed earlier, guilt tripping me into staying here to not upset the boys. You know kidnapping is a criminal offense where I come from?" Dracula found Astrid to be rather amusing. Her empty threats her attempts to build a wall between them seemed futile to Dracula. Give it time he thought to himself give it time. " Kidnapping my own children, that is a new one. Keep going Astrid I know you have more steam to let out." " It is Kidnapping ! You are not on the birth certificate and you did not have my consent to take them. I should have you arrested for this and have your career go down the toilet."said Astrid "Ha there goes threatening law enforcement on me again. Tell me Astrid how do you really think that would pan out? Since you know everything I'm curious to know?" His snarky remarks were getting to her. It seemed as if he believed he was above the law. Maybe the laws of men, but not the laws of God. " I noticed the wedding ring I gave you all those years back is missing off your finger, do you still have it?" asked Dracula. "No I don't, I pawned it so I could put money down on a car." " I spent a lot of money on that ring you know. A pity it was meaningless to you. I would've hoped you would have kept it" Dracula had arisen from his chair he seemed agitated and walked past Astrid in a haste. "What did you expect Dracula? After everything you have done to me, did you really think I could love you?" shouted Astrid .He stopped in tracks as he was almost at the door leading out of the dining room. " Give up Dracula for it is never going to happen." Instantly Dracula teleported in front of Astrid so he was now mere inches away. Astrid didn't seemed to be all that phased as she didn't even flinch. " let me ask you something Astrid. All those years ago when Arnold had sired you, how did you feel there after about him? Surely I'd think you be angry that he turned you into the monster that you are today. Turned you into a monster that you and your precious family aimed to destroy if given the chance to." She couldn't respond , she didn't know how to respond. He was digging at old wounds ones she had buried oh so long ago. " I'm sure you resented him for quite some time ,till with time you were able to overcome that. Time had healed all and brought you two closer together. That is why I don't give up Astrid for I feel all you need is time. Time to accept that our fates are intertwined, time for you to let go of the ill feelings you have towards me." "Stay out of my head Dracula!" shouted Astrid. " Astrid I don't need to read your thoughts to know I'm right. Your facial expressions give it away." Astrid started to slowly back away from him. This conversation was getting to uncomfortable for her. Dracula was right on how she always ran away from her problems and she so wanted to just run right now. Just grab the boys and run as far as she could from this place. He seemed to have cornered her as her back hit the wall of the dinning hall. " My next question maybe a tad inappropriate, however I'm curious to know how many people have you bedded with since you and I were last together?" Astrid's mouth seemed to be hanging wide open now as she was in such shock by his question. " That is none of your of concern." " Oh really?" said Dracula while he rested his one hand on the wall next to her shoulder. " I'd like to know if the mother of my children was whoring around in my absence?" "Fuck off!" shouted Astrid as she tried to slip past him. He grabbed her shoulder slamming her against the wall again. Mildly annoyed he tried to keep his composure awhile continuing to drill her with questions. " What about that strapping young lad that you were hanging out with hmmm?" " I haven't been with anyone, not even Chase. Believe what you want of me, but my sole focus has been to our children. I've dealt with so much trauma , that romance has been the last thing on my mind. I only knew Chase for 3 months before you barged into my life again like you always do. I seriously could ask you the same question sir."

" I'm not ashamed to say that their were others. Women seem drawn to me and I believe somewhere deep inside that cold heart of yours you feel something for me as well." Dracula just admitted to sleeping with other women and then tried to accuse her of sleeping around. The man was insane and to top it off he thought she felt some sort of way towards him . " Oh how wrong you are sir. Also if your Mr. Casanova, where are all these women at? I'm sure women are just dying to fuck a corpse." He had now grasped her by the chin. It felt as if he was going to crush her jaw with his grip. " You shall mind your tongue while in my presence. That is twice now you have cursed me, next time I won't be so lenient." Quickly he removed his grasp from her jaw as Astrid went to touch her tender jaw line. "Come , I have work in the morning and wish to spend the night with my family." Dracula grabbed a hold of her hand urging her to walk with him to the living room where the children were at. " Please I just want to be alone right now, I don't my children to see me like this."She could feel she was on the verge of tears, not to mention the amount of pain she was in when he squeezed her jaw. " As you wish . I will notify you when the children are ready for bed." Astrid shook her head as he turned away to exit the dinning room leaving her alone to herself.


	9. Family fun day

Alone at last thought Astrid. She earlier tucked the kids in bed just before she found herself on the patio out looking the hedge maze. The coast was clear no Dracula in sight, she needed to be away from him for a bit. Tempers escalated earlier , things were said that shouldn't ever be said at all. She sat on the wicker chair gazing at the stars above her. It was a clear night, the stars seemed to shine like diamonds alongside the moon. She let out a soft sigh as she leaned her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes. Astrid had almost forgotten how peaceful Romania was. The crickets were chirping in the distance, the slight breeze blew through the trees, and foot steps could be heard approaching her. Her eyes shot open as she saw Dracula standing before her. So much for peace and quiet she thought.

" Lovely night it is. My favorite place to be when one needs to think." Said Dracula. He took a seat next to the adjacent chair next to Astrid. Her thoughts clearly told him she didn't want him around her. The woman seemed to hold a lot of resentment towards him for obvious reasons. He needed to tread carefully to avoid another confrontation like earlier. " I had spoken to the children earlier , it seems they want to go out and do something fun. It was kind comical all the ideas the had written down on what they wanted to do." Chuckled Dracula as he pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of his jacket. He handed it to Astrid who then read it aloud. " Jump off a cliff, skating, build a house out a pizza, go to a baseball game, and to adopt a dog. This definitely sounds like Alex's handy work." Chuckled Astrid. " Ah to be young again, carefree and in the moment. Astrid I need to thank you for you have given me new meaning to this existence of mine. As hollow as I feel you and our children make me feel almost whole again. I never imagined that could be possible, so I thank you." Dracula clapped his hands instantly there after to signal in the butler. It wasn't long before the butler scurried through the door and lowered his head down next to Dracula's. Astrid saw Dracula whisper something into the butler's ear before the butler excused himself and left them alone once more. " Dracula your flattery isn't going to convince me to stay here. You seem to forget that my children as well as myself have a life outside of here. I have work and they have school in two weeks, we can't just drop everything to move in with you. You may have persuaded my children into it but not me." Said Astrid.

The butler came back into the patio with a tray. The tray had what looked like a wine bottle and two crystal wine glasses. Before leaving he poured each one of them a glass and bowed once dismissed by Dracula. " So Astrid what will it take to convince you that your place is here is here with me? Do you wish to be alone? Have you ever stopped to think once the children are grown and move on with their lives, what then? You are bound to me in more ways than the bond we established all those years back." Astrid took a sip of the wine, it was exquisite she thought. It was sweet , but seemed to aged perfectly. The wine was seeming to go down smoother than she anticipated. " I don't care if you are the last person on Earth. I refuse to settle, even in the event I get lonely." She could see exactly where this conversation was going, she needed a good buzz for this. " Always such harsh words Astrid, would it kill you to say something positive for once." Said Dracula. " I'm sorry earlier you called me a whore so no, I don't have anything nice to say at this point." " That I agree was uncalled for, but I hope you can see that other men desiring you does cause jealousy within me." Astrid was now on her second glass and it tasted better than the first. Dracula didn't even touch his yet, she wished he would so he would just stop talking to her. " I don't wish to be with you. Since you now have made yourself known to the children I have but no choice other than to be civil with you for their sake. We should discuss arrangements for visitation." "That Astrid is nonsense and I won't take no for an answer. How about this, we start off with a clean slate and we have two weeks time to fix all that is broken. If in that two weeks time you don't feel anything, than I shall oblige to any visitation agreements. Sound fair?" Two weeks to fall in love with someone or to decide if to spend all eternity with someone? These deadlines, ultimatums were unjust to her. However she had to admit she never saw herself alone in this world. Arnold was all she knew and when he was killed it rocked her very foundation. Chase was the only thing close to a relationship she had since Arnold till Dracula scared him away. It was apparent Dracula would see to it she would be alone unless she succumbed to him.

" It seems I have no choice once again. I will agree with your offer, but please note that forcing people to see your views isn't the way to go." Said Astrid. She poured herself a third glass and started to chug down the glasses contents. The effects of the alcohol were starting to kick in. Even as a vampire the effects of the alcohol seemed to relax her as she slouched more into the chair. Maybe it was the alcohol's affect but Dracula's offer seemed more appealing with each sip she took. He was far from ugly, his piercing blue eyes seemed to stop her in tracks most of the time. Underneath all of that clothing she remembered how toned his chest was as she ran her fingers down it. The way those thin lips of his smashed into hers. Instantly she started shaking her head. Such awful thoughts , damn you alcohol she thought. Astrid saw Dracula smirking at her and went to stand up. " Shut up! Mind your own business." Shouted Astrid as she went to walk through the door. She felt herself staggering down the hall. What a lightweight she thought. It had been years upon years since she had drunken any alcohol. Dracula could see her holding onto the walls of the hallway. Astrid could hear laughter and turned around to see it was him laughing at her. "What on Earth is so funny?" Dracula disappeared instantly before her. It took everything in her not to scream as he appeared behind as she was about to turn around. " Can you stop doing that! "It isn't my fault you are that easily frightened. Come let me help you to your room." Dracula gestured his arm out to Astrid and she took it immediately all pride aside. Walking seemed to be quite troublesome , the hallway seemed to spin the patterns on the carpet seemed to move. Did Dracula put something in her drink? For she didn't recall him taking a sip from his. It seemed they finally reached her room as Dracula turn the glass door knob to enter the room. Astrid now had her arms around his neck hoping all attempts of falling could be prevented. " My my if I had known you were such a lightweight I would've thought twice about the wine." Said Dracula before helping Astrid to the bed in the corner of the room. Her head plummeted onto the silk pillows while her eyes were now closed. Everything seemed to spin , but she continued to hear Dracula's laughter in the back ground. The cool silk blankets now covered her shoulders as Dracula tucked her in. Icy kisses could be felt instantly after along her neck. It caused her to shiver in delight and scrunched her shoulders as it tickled her somewhat. " Goodnight my ice queen, I shall see you tomorrow." Said Dracula .That was all she could remember before she found herself fading off into a deep slumber.

Astrid could sense movement but her eyes seemed to be glued shut. It felt as if everything was vibrating and she could hear yelling in the background. Light seemed to flood through the small slits of her eyes causing her to close them again quickly. "Mom! Mom! Time to get up!" shouted Alex. The twins were jumping on her bed and Dracula leaned against the doorway watching the whole spectacle. " Get up sleepy head!" shouted Elliot as he was jumping up and down on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open again and she felt her body bounce off the bed and then fall back on it. " Astrid tried to sit up but the searing pain in head caused her to collapse back onto the bed. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost noon. Wow! She slept that long she thought. " Children I think your mother is up now, why don't you two give her a few minutes." Said Dracula. The twins jumped off their mother's bed and exited the room. "I feel like death all over again." Said Astrid as she rolled over to her side. "Best get washed up, I planned on taking the children out today. Would like if you can join." Slowly Astrid opened her eyes as she stared at the floor. Oh why did she have to over do it and how come vampires still get hangovers? She thought. " Can you just give me a moment please?" said Astrid half awake. " You have thirty minutes before we leave." Dracula leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her room.

She groaned as she fell off the bed, hitting the cold wooden floor. The bathroom door was in sight all she had to do was inch for it. Literally she crawled to the bathroom tub and turned the nozzle. The water came pouring out and Astrid awaited patiently for tub to fill up while laying on her back against the blue tile floor.

They pulled up in front of an indoor skating rink only a few blocks from Dracula's home. The children were ecstatic however Astrid was not. The family fun day started out with Astrid being hungover and plus had no idea how to skate. She didn't think Dracula knew how to either which brought her comfort in knowing she wouldn't be the only one falling flat on her ass. Oh why couldn't they decide to skate last night when she had 3 drinks in her? She thought. There was a practice rink for beginners and the larger rink for people who knew how to skate. Astrid was adamant on not stepping foot in there. The place was dark aside for the strobe lights and a disco ball hanging in the middle of the larger rink. Almost reminded Astrid of cosmic bowling and they were playing 80's music at the moment. The kids selected roller blades while she and Dracula selected the traditional skates. " I can't believe you took their list of things to do seriously." Said Astrid. He was bent over tying the laces to his skates. He actually wore normal clothing today. He wore dark denim jeans and a navy blue loose fitting polo shirt. Hair tied back always with a few strands that framed his face. " Not really sure what eight year olds consider fun anymore, so whatever was in the list , I figured we'd give it a try." Alex and Elliot darted off into the big rink already. They were skating like they've been doing it all their lives. Dracula got off the bench to join them and Astrid almost felt like her jaw drop.

The three of them were skating together with the rest of the people on the rink. How did Dracula know how to skate? This was gonna be really embarrassing she thought. Astrid pushed off the bench and had both of her arms reaching outwards to gain her balance. Alex was skating backwards as to show off to Dracula as he whizzed right past Astrid. Slowly she rolled to the entrance and hung onto the wall. This is ridiculous! she was a vampire for crying out loud why was she afraid of skating? One hand at a time she grabbed onto the wall at the edge of the rink and slowly tried walking . " Mom why you holding onto the wall? Let go and come skate with us." Asked Elliot. " Mommy doesn't know how to skate." Said Astrid. Alex then appeared next to his brother." What is up with Mom?" " Mom is scared to skate." Said Elliot. "No , I just never skated before. You two know how cause of your classmates inviting you to their birthday parties." " Well mom , we can get you one of those walkers that old people use to help you skate." Said Elliot. " Shhhh enough go join your father." Dracula rolled up between the children seeing Astrid hold onto the wall for dear life. "What seems to be the issue?" " Mom is afraid to skate." Said Alex "Run along children I'll catch up with you in a little bit." Said Dracula. "Can you help me get back to the bench ?" asked Astrid. Dracula extended out of his hands so she could grab onto them. " Nonsense, take my hand I'll show you how to skate." She grabbed his hands he slowly began to skate backwards. " Just lift up one foot and push with the other then take another step and push. " She kept looking down at her feet as she took baby steps forward. " Don't look at the ground look at me." Said Dracula.

" How do you know how to skate?" asked Astrid. " I presumed this would be similar to ice skating which I've tried for the first time three years ago. Luckily for you, you have someone to catch you when you fall." A song came on that Astrid hadn't heard in decades is was "Forever young by alphaville" How ironic Astrid thought as she could now feel herself gliding and picking up speed. The place seemed to make her white shirt glow in the dark as the blue and purple lights danced on the floor of the rink. " Forever young? The fool singing this song has no clue what he is asking for." Chuckled Dracula. Astrid laughed as well before replying. " Well music used to be decent back then same for the 90's as well. A lot you have missed out on in the last five decades." " So I've noticed my dear." Said Dracula. Dracula let go of her hands and skated to where he was right next to her. " Dracula look this is not my thing can we just go back to the bench?" " Astrid you didn't even realize you made it around the whole rink twice without holding onto the siding. Just hold my hand and we shall skate side to side." " Well I'll be darn!" said Astrid as she looked to see they were back at the entrance. She grabbed onto his hand and followed his lead. "Guess what mom Alex owes me five bucks cause he bet you would fall on your butt already." Said Elliot as he skated up to his parents. " Well that is just great Elliot, I'm even surprised at myself." Said Astrid. Astrid continued to slowly skate alongside Dracula. She didn't notice till now that they were coming up to a mirror on the wall. Astrid didn't know how the brakes worked on these things and didn't want people to see she didn't have a reflection. Astrid lost her balance and dragged Dracula on the floor with her as she came crashing down. Oh she was gonna feel that later she thought as fell flat on her back. " Are you ok? What was that all about?" asked Dracula while trying to help her up. " The mirror we have no reflection, this wasn't a good idea." Dracula seemed to have just noticed the mirror himself and shrugged it off. " One thing I have noticed since my return is mortals are oblivious to most things. So our reflection not showing up isn't something that concerns me too much." "Awe Mom why did you have to fall? You cost me five bucks." Said Elliot. Dracula reached into his pocket and gave Elliot twenty leu. " You and your brother split that over at the arcade." "Thanks dad !" the twins shouted in unison as they skated their way to the arcade. " Why don't we have a seat at the tables shall we?" Dracula didn't need to ask Astrid twice she was just happy to get off the bloody roller rink .


	10. Fine line between love and infatuation

" Well I believe thanks are in order for helping me avoid looking like a total fool out there." Said Astrid. The two were seated in the dining area of the rink while Alex and Elliot were off in the arcade. " Anytime my love, besides I'm sure there are things you excel at that I don't." It got her thinking for a moment at what her talents were. Skating obviously wasn't one of them and she loved to cook, but only to be disappointed when the food came right back up afterwards. She missed eating normal food to this day, with recipes and food always evolving ,she was kind of bummed she couldn't partake in it all. " I can't really think of any talents that I possess. Fake it till I make it I guess." Astrid seemed to be taken aback when he cupped her hands into his own. His hands were ice cold like her own and his skin was soft to the touch. It surprised her that she didn't retract her hands immediately. Nothing felt forced nor rushed this time around it was just simply them talking and for once getting to know one another.

" I highly doubt you have no talents. I for one know you are an excellent mother and I couldn't have asked for a better person to bare my children than you." Said Dracula " Ha! You are trying to score brownie points over there?" laughed Astrid " I have no clue what you mean by " brownie points" ,but I'll do what it takes to win your love." Astrid rolled her eyes at him as she leaned back against the bench of the booth. Astrid was really digging the eighties music for "Time after time" was playing now. It was funny how music always set the tone for things she thought. " I guess what I don't understand is after all these years why me? I'm mean surely you could find someone better than me who doesn't loathe you or drive you insane? It just felt it was all to do with me being a Valerious and that I had the ability to bare your children alive that you pursued me ." " I must admit at first yes , because I knew nothing of your personality or charm you possessed. However you grew on me and I like that you don't throw yourself at me. I've always been one to like a challenge." Said Dracula.

Astrid had to admit he always sometimes knew what to say at the right time. She caught herself almost smiling while looking upon his handsome face of his. He smirked back at her still holding onto her hands till the children came back from the arcade. " Mom! Alex cheated when we were playing air hockey. Can we have more money for a redo?" asked Elliot. Astrid tucked the boys long curly hair behind his ear so it wasn't in his face. " No I didn't you liar! You are just a sore loser." Said Alex as he ran up to where his brother was. " Alright you two maybe next time, but we best be off." Said Astrid. Alex pulled out of his beige short pockets his slime he won from the tickets he traded in. " Eww gross! you better not play with that in the car. Your father will have a fit!" Dracula walked with the children and Astrid out the door as they made their way to the car.

Astrid's hangover was finally gone and for once she had a nice day with Dracula and her children. She didn't think that could ever be possible, but yet she had been proven wrong before. The children insisted on playing video games in their room when they returned home. Astrid was appreciative of the break and wanted to venture off around the mansion. Dracula had followed her to her room which she found odd but treaded with caution as she closed the door behind them. " Is there something you wanted?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. " Nothing really ,I just wanted to spend as much time as I could with you and the children before I must return to work. Are you ok with that?" " I just don't know if things can be fixed and I appreciate your effort, but it feels the damage is beyond repair." He looked saddened by her response his hand covered his mouth as he paced back in forth before Astrid. He loved her immensely along with the children, he feared of losing them and this seemed it was his only shot. He slowly walked up to her now and gently pushed her chest causing her to lay on her back on the bed. " Whoa whoa what are you doing?" asked Astrid. Her anxiety was kicking in and she was feeling she was going to lose control by freaking out. She feared he was going to force himself upon her like last time. However all he did was lay on his side and wrap his arm around her torso. He buried in nose in her hair taking in deep breaths of her scent. " I just wish to be close to you nothing more nothing less."

Astrid looked into the deep depths of his blue eyes the loose hairs around his face tickled her cheek. He immediately pushed them behind his ear while inching closer to her lips. He leaned in till his lips came in contact with hers. It was slow and passionate, something she never experienced with him. She was receptive to his kisses that she kissed him back as his thumb to his hand massaged her jawline. Blood leaked from Dracula's lip for Astrid nipped at it as her canines enlarged. She licked the blood hungrily wanting more as Dracula's whole bottom lip was in her mouth. She could hear him chuckling when she finally open her eyes. " My my ice queen ,how much I've missed you." Said Dracula after he freed his bottom lip. Astrid saw his one hand slowly unbutton her blouse and she immediately grabbed his hand. " No Vlad, I cannot at this time." He let off a soft growl under his breath before returning to kissing her while she remained underneath him. Such a tease he thought for he found himself thrusting against her and couldn't do anything about it. He knew the outcome of forcing sex would lead to, but he hoped the saying was true " slow and steady wins the race". It almost shocked him yet excited him when she rolled him over to where now he was on his back and she was now straddling him. She was now waiving her finger back n forth making a " tsking" sound as she did. " You have no idea how hard it is to contain myself and act like a gentleman when it comes to you." Said Dracula. She chuckled at him with a wicked grin plastered across her face. " I guess you'll have to try a little harder"

She removed herself from his waist and got off the bed slowly buttoning up her blouse as she did. " I'm hungry now how about you? " said Astrid. "Indeed!" laughed Dracula. Getting off the bed, he walked over to her and embraced her in a deep hug. She seemed to fit perfectly against him he thought. His hands slid down to her waist before his lips finding her soft ones this time kissing her fiercely. Astrid could hear something clicking and looked in the direction of the door. Dracula with two of his fingers turned her chin so she was facing him again. " We wouldn't want the children barging in on us would we?" he said slyly . She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer into him. Astrid really didn't understand what was going on at that very moment. She didn't feel she was in a trance by Dracula in fact it was her own free will at work here. It been so long since she had been touched by another man she felt long over due and didn't fight his advances as they found themselves back on the bed.

A week had gone by and it seemed everything was at peace. Astrid's relationship was getting on better terms with Dracula and the children enjoyed spending time with their father. They only had five more days left till Astrid had to make up her mind if she was coming or going, and for once she felt torn. She no longer slept in her own bed ,but in his now since the day at the roller rink. The idea of getting to know him more didn't repulse her like it did before and the children actually liked Romania. Astrid found herself outside in the garden for Dracula had to return back to work and it was just her and the kids now. They decided to play a game of tag in the maze and Astrid was it. She could hear the children giggling behind her as they threatened they were gonna catch her. The sharp twists and turns of the maze were making it hard to lose the twins even with her inhuman speed. However she had been feeling weird all day dizzy and was having trouble keeping her dinner down the night before. She didn't think much of it and charged on forward till she got to the center. The center of the maze there was a stone bench that they considered base was at. In a matter of seconds after she rounded the last turn the bench was in site she quickly teleported to the bench for she felt she was about to pass out. "Mom you cheated! No teleporting allowed!" yelled Alex as they reached the bench just after Astrid. "Mommy isn't feeling well I need to rest for a moment."

Dracula returned hours later from work and greeted warmly by the kids as he walked in the door. Later that night he made love to Astrid after the children were fast asleep, but she wasn't herself. He held her close as the two were covered underneath the comforter. " What's wrong my love? Is something troubling you?" asked Dracula. Her stomach felt in knots and the room seemed to spin as she sat herself up on the bed. " I think I'm going to be sick." She said immediately. She had no time to rush to the bathroom and leaned over the side of the bed. Blood came pouring out her mouth the more that came out the better she felt. Dracula rushed immediately to the bathroom to retrieve a bucket. " I'm sooo sorry ….I don't know what is wrong." She said before more blood came out but this time in the bucket he sat next to the bed. He got back on the bed and began rubbing her back. She began to dry heave now making horrible hacking noises as she did. When she felt she was done being sick she wiped the remaining blood off her mouth. She felt light headed from the blood loss ,but the thought of feeding made her sickness worse. " Astrid my dear, I think your pregnant again." Said Dracula as he continued to rub her back. The blood loss and now the shock of being pregnant made her paler than ever as all the color washed away from her cheeks. " No ! Not again!" she whispered to herself. Dracula looked at her with concern pulling her closer to him so that way he was embracing her. " Shhhh it is alright, this is a good thing. I'm here for you, you won't go through this alone." Said Dracula into her ear. She weakly pushed him away from her. Stupid was what she felt, she allowed her emotions to get the best of her and now she was carrying another one of his children. She didn't know if she even wanted to be with him just yet. It has only really been a week and now this. " I must get rid of it, I'm not ready and I don't know if even want to be with you." She said.

Astrid wanted to cry this wasn't how she imagined things. " Astrid I need you to look at me and honestly say you don't have love me, that you rather live a life without me in it." She looked at him for brief second before looking back down at her pillow across her lap. At first she despised him ,but in this short amount of time her perspective had changed when it came to him. She enjoyed his company now and the time they spent together. It was getting to know someone all over again that you had known before. However was it love? She didn't know. " it's too soon to tell if my feelings for you are of love or infatuation. I simply can't give you that answer right now, but now that I'm expecting I feel an urgency to make a decision here." Said Astrid. "Well Astrid then I insist you stay here and allow the children to go to school here. Let me love you and help you through this. Im sure you know me by now to know I will go leaps and bounds for the people I care for most." She felt comforted by his words even though she wasn't sure she wanted to stay, she couldn't deny her feelings growing for him. Maybe this baby would be the one to draw them closer together. She rested her head on his chest as she layed there till exhaustion kicked in and she fell asleep.


	11. Not what is to be expected

Standing on the corner of Bulevardul Mircea was Astrid and her children awaiting for the school bus to arrive. Due to unexpected circumstances Astrid decided to stay in Romania with Vlad until further notice. Astrid wasn't sure how her children felt ,but she was definitely nervous about them starting at a completely different school. The boys knew of some Romanian for Astrid had taught them some basics however she worried how they would adapt. A couple of other children were also waiting at the bus stop as well that looked to be of Alex and Elliot's age. " Why don't you go over there and introduce yourselves. Might as well break the ice and try to make some friends." Said Astrid.

The yellow bus suddenly came into view and Astrid bent down giving each of her children a tight squeeze. " Mom you're embarrassing us!" said Alex just as Astrid kissed him on the cheek. He instantly rubbed his cheek to rid of the red lipstick left behind. " Oh hush now! Remember to behave yourselves and act normal. Do I make myself clear?" she said under a hushed tone as the other kids now passed them to get onto the bus. They just shook their heads before walking up the steps of the bus. She waived to them goodbye as the bus took off and then proceeded to head to the car.

It had now been a month since she found out she was expecting again and her clothes were starting to get more tight around the waist. Vlad talked about how they built recently a new mall called the promenada in Bucharest . She figured it was worth a try to check out for she was in dire need of some roomier clothes for the upcoming months. He lended her one of his many cars, a Tesla model x that she had now been driving for the past couple of weeks. Everything still felt up in the air when it came to her feelings towards him. She knew she didn't hate him now, but was love even a possibility? One couldn't be for sure however she took it one step at a time. It wasn't just the baby that kept her here, the boys loved their father. Astrid had to admit he was good with them and did spend whatever free time he had after work with the boys. She simply felt she would be the bad guy if she decided they should just up and leave.

The mall was bigger than she thought it would be, it almost reminded her of a stadium. It was massive rectangular building silver metal siding going all around. An electronic billboard out front displaying the different shops and sales going on was seen at the front of the mall. Inside was even more impressive there were shops she hadn't even heard of before or maybe it was because she was too broke to go out anywhere. Along with giving her one of his cars he also gave her one of his credit cards. It felt awkward to use his credit card to buy things as she wished ,but being that she didn't have a job now she didn't have much of a choice. The price tags on anything she liked seemed outrageous although he told her to spend as much as she wanted however it still didn't sit well with her. Any woman would kill for a partner like Dracula ,but with Astrid being so independent this wasn't easy. She buttoned up her maroon jacket ,selfconscious of her growing stomach as she walked on the bottom level past the elevator. The mall was packed surprisingly, but Astrid as she was walking could hear a familiar voice. Her body stopped dead in its tracks when she turned her head to the one boutique to the right of her. The tall muscular stature, the shaven bald head, and those deep brown eyes it was no other than Arnold. Astrid had certainly thought she was seeing things, just another weird trick pregnancy was playing on her. He was standing with a short looking blonde woman next to him. They were holding hands as they looked at the merchandise the boutique had to offer.

She felt herself run over to where the couple were standing. " Arnold! Is that you?" Arnold turned around and looked at her. He was just as shocked as she was and immediately embraced her. Astrid couldn't control herself as she cried into his jacket, it didn't feel real Arnold didn't feel real, it felt too good to be true. " Astrid I'm so happy you're alive! I thought you were dead." Minutes seemed like an eternity as they held onto each other in the middle of the mall. Astrid lifted her face from his jacket with eyes all swollen she looked over at the woman who was now staring at them. Brown eyes , pale skin, long blonde hair that came to the middle of her back. She didn't know who the woman was, but he certainly had some explaining to do. " Hello Astrid I'm glad we could finally meet at last my name is Lily." The woman out stretched her hand towards Astrid, Astrid reluctantly shook hands with Lily. " Lily darling would mind maybe giving us an hour to talk? I will meet you at the entrance once finished." Said Arnold . Arnold released his grip on Astrid before walking over to Lily kissing her on the lips. This bothered Astrid in more ways than she could describe. Astrid remembered now Arnold had two other wives Cecilia and Lily, but Cecilia was now deceased. He watched to make sure Lily was out of ears reach before turning back to Astrid.

"It seems I have a lot of explaining to do." Said Arnold. " Save your breath I already know. How could you? How could you just lie to me all those years and more importantly how are you back?" Some spectators stopped to watch as Astrid was now shouting in the middle of the mall. " I watched you die right before me , I watched your body turn to Ash. How is this even possible?" shouted Astrid. He grabbed her by the arm pulling her towards a hallway leading to a couple of restaurants within the mall. " Shhhhhh! I understand you're upset and confused, but don't have a complete break down in front of everyone." " Upset? I think that is an understatement. I'm furious , you have no idea what hell I've been through in your absence." said Astrid " Oh you think it has been just sunshine and rainbows on my end Astrid? Come let us get a table and discuss this further." The waiter greeted them after Arnold told the man a seating for two. The waiter situated them in a booth in the corner leaving two menus before taking leave.

Arnold pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and handed it to Astrid. She accepted it graciously as she could feel more tears flow from her eyes. " Nine years Astrid nine long years I spent in hell being tortured nonstop. The only thing that kept me going was you and the thought of coming back to you. When the devil deemed I had suffered enough he allowed me return." He paused for a few moments before he continued on. " The remaining Ventrue informed me that Hector had been killed along with you and Cecilia. I was truly devastated it seemed only Lily who you met earlier was left." "Arnold why didn't you tell me you had other wives? I feel like everything I knew about you was a lie ." He had a pained look in her eyes as she said this. Arnold knew he was in the wrong , but he always believed even if he told her the truth she wouldn't believe him. " I loved you Astrid loved you enough to lie to you so you would be in my life." " Wow ….that is so messed up Arnold!" The waiter returned with two wine glasses offering them some of their newest selection of wine. Arnold accepted it and began to drink the wine immediately. Astrid wasn't too sure she could drink any of it while pregnant. Astrid was dreading having to tell of her children and her current relationship with Dracula.

" I went back to our house on Portsmouth only to see another family living in it. I'm assuming you live around here now?" asked Arnold as he tried to change the subject. Astrid just shook her head while staring at the wine glass in front of her. " Clearly seeing you are not dead and are well, what have you been up to all these years?" asked Arnold. " Arnold I don't know how to tell you this so please bear with me, this isn't easy to explain." Astrid reached into her purse and pulled out her iPhone. Scrolling through the pictures she pulled up one of Alex , Elliot , and herself. She handed the phone over to Arnold for him to see. His reaction was what she had feared as he slid the phone back over to her. His hands were shaking and his eyes started to change color in front of her. " They…. They look like him. For the love of God please don't tell me those are his children?" Astrid was now sobbing uncontrollably as she buried her face into the handkerchief he had given her. He was absolutely livid ,she feared he was going to walk off and leave her there alone. " I didn't even think a vampire could have live children. It only makes sense why he would kill me to get to you. What makes even more sense is since my return I've been stalked by random strangers. He must of known I had returned."

" Arnold please let me explain!" said Astrid. " What is there to explain? Dracula murdered me then you go running off with him and get knocked up. Some hell you've been through Astrid." Astrid's phone suddenly began to go off, she saw it was Dracula calling from the caller ID. Arnold was too quick and grabbed the phone before Astrid could and answered the phone. " You son of bitch! If murdering me wasn't enough you go sleeping with my wife and apparently now you've fathered her two children. I swear before the day is out I'm going to rip you into shreds and laugh as I do." Astrid tried taking the phone from Arnold but he pushed her back into her seat with his free hand. She could hear Vlad on the other end of the phone shouting back at Arnold this only seemed to anger him even more. Arnold immediately ended the call throwing the phone onto Astrid's lap. He threw a twenty dollar bill on the table and proceeded to walk out. Astrid quickly followed him trying to keep up with his fast paced walking. " Arnold please stop! This isn't my fault." She shouted at him as they now exited the restaurant. He spun around quickly as he now faced her. " As far as I am concerned you are just as guilty as he is. Just leave me alone."

She ignored his request and continued to follow him. He yanked her hand away just as she went to grab his arm. " Arnold he raped me! I was a prisoner in his castle for months till I escaped. Just recently after all these years in hiding he found me and the children." Said Astrid. Arnold finally stopped just in a few feet of the entrance to the mall. Her knees felt like they gonna give out before taking a seat on the bench near the entrance. Absolutely exhausted at this point all she wanted to do was crawl in a ball somewhere and die. The joy she felt earlier to see Arnold was short lived only to replaced with dread and sorrow. " I have a confession to make Arnold." Said Astrid. His back was still towards her but he remained still. " Up until recently I despised him for what he did to you and I . I cried everyday hoping you would return, however I had to over the years accept the fact that you were gone and never coming back. I could not deny my sons the right to know their father nor could I deny myself the chance at love again." She looked up to see he was looking at her now. His face seemed to have softened now , but she knew he was still angry by the way he was clenching his fists. " I'm also pregnant again so I'm bound to him now in more ways than ever. I so wish we both could of found each other sooner, things I know would have been very different. I wouldn't be pregnant again nor living with him at the moment. " " Astrid…. I don't know what to say right now. From what I'm gathering despite all that he has done to you, you are choosing that monster over me, am I right?" asked Arnold. " I don't have a choice Arnold. We have children together they must come first and I somehow someway care for him. I'm so sorry…." She lowered her head to the ground in shame, she could hear Arnold's foot steps walking away from her . It seemed she prayed everyday for his return only for it to amount to this. Everything was backwards this wasn't how she pictured her life. Her phone the whole time kept going off she could only assume it was Vlad, but she dared not look. Astrid awaited for sometime on the bench waiting to see if Arnold would return but he never did. She was dead to him now and what was worse was that she would never see him again.


	12. Can't stay away

"How could she do this to me after everything?" Shouted Arnold as he was hanging upside down on the ceiling. Lily soon after joined him on the ceiling in her home in the living room . " I feel you're maybe being too harsh on her." Said Lily. He looked over to his other wife standing before him upside down. Arnold had to admit he had missed her as well ,but not as much as he missed Astrid. After today's events he was struggling to come to grips with everything. Astrid was alive and she was in bed every night with the enemy, Count Vladislaus Dragulia to be exact.

" How am I being too harsh? My wife is sleeping with the enemy on top of that has children with him!" Lily walked over to him cautiously, she knew he was deeply upset and laid a hand on his shoulder as he stood there. " She told you she was raped and that she didn't think you were coming back. She had to move on in order to survive. Plus if she has children with him it is keeping her bound to him regardless of how she feels for him." Said Lily. Arnold pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight as he tried to calm himself down. Nine years of pure torture he awaited in hopes he would have Astrid to come home to, but in turn to find the Count had his grasp on her.

" Arnold I've know for a long time that you don't love me. At first it caused such jealousy in me and resentment, but I've had years to get over it. I know you love Astrid immensely I wouldn't give up so easily now." Said Lily. She pulled her long blonde hair into a messy bun before jumping from the ceiling to the floor. She looked beyond the flames of the fire place till Arnold later accompanied her. " Your words are harsh Lily, but I cannot deny some truth within them." Lily turned to Arnold her brown eyes met his. " You only turned Cecilia and I due to boredom. I understand completely, you wished to not be alone for all of eternity. Cecilia never understood this, but I did. I loved you ,but I new your heart would never belong to me. I had to let you go many years ago." Her words were like venom to him, not cause how she said it , but that it held to truth to them. All these many years ago when he entered into darkness he didn't want to share it alone and there Cecilia n Lily came into play.

"What do you suppose I do? She is no longer my wife and I couldn't disturb her life nor of her children's. I'm am her past and unfortunately Count Dragulia is her future , there is nothing I can do about it." Stated Arnold. " My dear do you not know she gave her children your last name? Before the Count came back into the picture she gave the them the last name of Vasile. I ask that you think long and hard before you give up on her. Time is of the essence my dear." With that Lily walked out of the living room leaving Arnold alone to his thoughts.

Astrid took every long route home she could in order to spare her some time to think. Surely Vlad would demand some answers from her, but the scenarios ran through her head. She couldn't help ,but think she made the wrong decision. Her feelings towards Dracula were unclear yet her children and her new child to be , she had to take into consideration. Upon arriving back at the mansion she saw Dracula's car already parked at the front. He must of left work early due to the Arnold picking up the phone from earlier. She treaded carefully through the threshold of the front door , peeking through to see if anyone was around. It was still early the boys wouldn't have to be picked up for another two hours, she hope she could be alone till then. " Astrid there you are! I've been trying to reach you for the past four hours." Said the Count as she walked into the door.

She wasn't sure how to respond nor did she think the Count would understand the shock she was in that her husband she thought was dead was now back. " I'm sorry I just needed some time to myself, I've had a trying day." He still had his business attire on with his blue dress shirt and black coat with dress pants. Dracula walked over to her embracing her as he reached her. She didn't hug him back for at this point she was too upset. " You knew didn't you? You knew Arnold was back and didn't tell me? Astrid shook her head and pushed herself away from him out of his embrace. " I had to make a major decision today that I wasn't prepared for, I had put my own happiness aside so that my children would be ok. My one true love I had to dismiss, because I knew you'd try to take my kids away if I was to leave." Astrid went to walk up the stairs towards her room. She didn't want to be around anyone, the remaining of her dead heart was broken.

" Astrid put yourself in my shoes why would I bring such a subject up when my goal was to bring our family as a whole?" said Dracula. She ignored him as she continued to walk towards her room. " Can you do me a favor at least and pick the children up from the bus stop . I wish to be alone for a little bit." Said Astrid. With that she vanished from his view, he stood there perplexed over everything that happened. It was apparent to him he had to make a few phone calls before he picked up the children.

Dracula went through his phone book in his study. A couple people he knew owed him some favors and he needed such favors done with haste. He listened to the dial tone to his cell phone till someone picked up. " Robert ….. long time no talk this is Vladislaus calling , was hoping you could return the favor for I got a job for you." Robert on the other line listened intently to the description of Arnold and where to find him. Dracula was confident he could eliminate this nuisance one way or another. With the connections to do so he leaned back in his recliner next to the fireplace while his legs were propped up on his desk. " Arnold….. Arnold soon you will no longer be a thorn in my side no more." Said the Count to himself.

Dracula had retrieved the children hours after and they flocked to their mother's room anxious to tell her about their first day of school. They talked about their new teacher and showed her their folders of all the papers she had to sign. She was listening to them , but felt as if she wasn't there. Her thoughts were somewhere else, they kept stemming back to Arnold. His embrace she remembered his scent everything was coming back to her now for she had learn to forget for sometime. " Alex has this crush on this girl from the bus stop. He stared at her the whole time in class." Said Elliot. " So what least I'm the better looking twin !" The two were always constantly bickering. Astrid never understood how they were so close but so completely different from one another. " Well boys I'm glad you survived your first day , but leave me your folders so I can read and sign everything." Said Astrid. She read through the documents, basically emergency contacts and criteria they would be learning this year.

Just as the boys rushed out of her room Dracula waltzed in. Astrid was in no mood especially being pregnant didn't help any matters. " Still mad at me I'm presuming?" said Dracula nonchalantly as he approached her. " I Swear you don't know the meaning of privacy or personal space." Said Astrid. Dracula chuckled at her remark before sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. " Oh Astrid I feel it is better to talk things out versus remaining angry at one another, don't you agree?" " My feelings obviously don't matter to you Count! Besides there is no need to be concerned I told Arnold I could not leave to be with him, my duty is to my children. I'm sure that should appease you." " Why such coldness towards me? Have I not treated you with kindness n respect since you arrived? Yes I will agree that in the past Ive done wrong by you, but I am trying to write wrongs." Said Dracula. She sighed to herself and relented before leaning her head on his shoulder while she sat next to him. Stupid pregnancy and her hormones being all crazy, not being able to decipher what was real and what was make believe. Perhaps she hadn't given it her all when it came to her relationship with Vlad. Past actions hindered her view of him for anything meaningful between the two to come about. However with new Revelations of Arnold's return and a new baby on the way she was in disarray when it came to thoughts. She gave him a small peck on the cheek. It was symbolic of her surrender to him it felt to her. Astrid knew she had to act as if Arnold never existed that he was never her master nor a man she had ever loved.

The first flurries of November had started to fall . It was a chilly morning and Astrid was already once again standing at the bus stop. She was banned for a few months from leaving the house for Dracula feared she would run away. It took months of convincing that she could be trusted till he relented and allowed her to walk her children to the school bus. No longer was she on the inside looking out. The fresh winter air hit her face immediately as she walked outside. She bundled her kids equivalent to the younger brother in the Christmas story. Though she knew the cold weather didn't bother them the mother in her didn't want to take the chances. " Mom don't you think this is a little extreme?" muffled Elliot as the scarf was covering his mouth. " Nonsense, I rather be safe than sorry plus you two look adorable!" said Astrid. The boys gave her a look of annoyance as they waddled behind her to the bus stop. The driver was punctual as always as it pulled up at 7:30 on the dot. Her children got on the bus immediately and the bus zoomed past Astrid. The wind whipped at her auburn hair while she turned to walk towards her car. Someone was walking down the sidewalk she could see from the corner of her eye she didn't make anything of it till they were walking directly towards her as she jiggled the keys into the door lock of the car. It didn't take her long to realize who was approaching her from afar as he approached closer. Arnold had a black leather jacket on with his bald head covered my a black baseball cap on his head. Astrid wrapped her red scarf tighter around her neck for she was freezing as she awaited for Arnold to come closer.

This was some coincidence or maybe not , Astrid couldn't be to sure but Arnold was standing before her now. " You free to grab a drink?" shouted Arnold over the howling wind. Astrid stood there perplexed clearly not knowing how to respond as he was now in front of her. All she could do was shake her head and unlocked the door so they both could get into the car away from the freezing wind. His cologne immediately hit her senses as she entered the vehicle. Memories started to flood her brain as she closed the door leaving the two alone in car. " Why are you here and how did you find me?" asked Astrid. " Does that really matter Astrid? I know of place that caters to us vampires ten miles from here. I'd like to discuss some things further with you there." Said Arnold. The sound of the engine hummed as she turned the key into the ignition. Astrid turned the car from Park to drive and followed the directions Arnold gave to the café.

The car ride was silent she was afraid to ask many questions for she remembered how badly the last conversation went. To make matters worse her belly was bigger since the last they met. Just a reminder of how time had distanced the two of them from one another. After the two were seated at this café that Astrid never had been before she removed her green jacket with brown fur on her hood. It reminded her of like a star bucks or Panera bread not somewhere she thought of getting blood. However she was amazed when Arnold spoke of blood to the waitress, sh knew immediately what he was after. " Your probably wondering why I brought you here. I….. feel we didn't leave on the best of terms. Since then you haven't left my thoughts and I needed to see you." Said Arnold " What do you want Arnold? As happy as I am to see you've returned it brings me much sorrow for I know things will never go back to which they once was." Said Astrid. " Indeed I felt the same way, but I don't have the strength anymore to stay away." Astrid was taken aback by his words. The waitress came by with their glasses of blood which Astrid took from and started to sip immediately. " I can only imagine what you have gone through while I was gone. Everyday I feel guilty as I was not strong enough to protect you. I brought you here today to ask for your forgiveness." Astrid reached out for his hand across the table , she felt his rough calloused hands amongst her soft ones. " What happened in the past was not your fault. Hector betrayed us both, the bastard got what he deserved." Said Astrid.

" This may seem reckless but why don't you and the children come with me? I'll raise them as my own , I don't care at this point. My return will be unfulfilled without you, please." Said Arnold. He was begging to her, she never been in a position where one begged to her. If the children had not met their real father before hand that be one thing, but they now had a relationship with Vlad, how could she tear them away from that? " You don't know what you are asking of me. You are asking me to choose between my children or you." "How? I'm asking you to bring them with us." Asked Arnold. " You know Dracula would never allow that and the boys have a relationship with him now. I couldn't bear to rob that from them."

Arnold sat there silently sipping on the blood in his glass. He was at a loss for words he didn't think she would be against leaving with him. " Is he a good father n partner to you and your children?" asked Arnold. All Astrid could do was shake her head at him. When it came to being a father Vladislaus excelled, but he over time was getting better at being a good partner/ husband to Astrid. " Well as much as it saddens me I don't want interfere with your family life. If you will excuse me I best be off." Arnold left in a haste leaving Astrid to pay for the bill.

She didn't want Arnold to walk in the cold weather and hurriedly went to pay the bill. She saw him standing on the side walk out front the café the wind blowing at his leather coat. A black Buick pulled up in front of him and two men immediately exited the car. Astrid saw them grab Arnold by his jacket as Arnold tried to break free from their grip. She ran outside the ice cold wind whipping at her face, the two men who were vampires as well for Astrid could detect no heart beat started to beat on Arnold. Astrid managed to throw one of the men off Arnold causing him to soar till his back to hit a telephone pole. The other larger vampire out of the two had his arm wrapped around Arnold's neck. His black sharp nails elongated pressing into Arnold's neck. " Let him go!" shouted Astrid. His golden yellow eyes bared down at Astrid just as he teeth now lengthened past his lower lip. Cars were whizzing by outside the restaurant, but no one stopped to help. No one could help she was all on her own and the stranger was strangling Arnold as he gasped for air. The passenger door opened and Arnold was thrown into the back seat. The stranger with the golden eyes and short brown hair followed in after. The door slammed shut just as Astrid tried to claw at his back. Jiggling at the car door it wouldn't budge as she heard the doors lock. She clinged to the door handle being dragged away as the Buick pulled away from the sidewalk. She was literally being dragged through the snow covered streets at 30 miles per hour. The snow sloshed in her face from the tire she had to let go for her bulging stomach was getting too close to the spinning rear tires. Landing hard on the pavement she looked up as the black Buick took said off into the distance. A few people from the café saw what happened and helped her off the road. Many of them wanted to call the police, but it was no use she knew the police could not help. She had to save Arnold somehow some way.


	13. Acceptance

Arnold was gone again once more and there was 7nothing that Astrid could do in that moment. She sat in her car crying to herself , hoping she could think of something or someone that would help. With no friends, family, or resources she felt helpless and knew better than to ask Dracula for help. Sitting alone for some thirty minutes it finally dawned on her, who would be wanting to be rid of Arnold. It had to be Dracula, no one could pull something off like that other than him. He had money , power, and surely connections through the government that was unbeknownst to Astrid. She feared of what he was capable of and what he would do onto Arnold.

She had to call Dracula for she was panicking, she couldn't calm herself down to think straight. She had to know if he was behind this and if so then why. Astrid started scrolling through the contacts in her phone until reaching Dracula's number. The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail.

Dracula's phone kept vibrating in his pocket during a very important meeting discussing new budget plans that would go into effect for the upcoming new year. His fellow colleagues looked over to him as they could now hear his phone going off again. He pulled out the phone to see three missed calls from Astrid. " Gentleman if you could excuse I need to take this." He exited the conference room in a haste until his phone went off once more. Annoyed at this point, but didn't want to come off angry on the phone if was a true emergency he answered to hear Astrid sobbing on the other end. " Astrid what seems to be the matter? I had to excuse myself from an important meeting cause of you calling my phone non stop." " You did it didn't you? You made him go away." Said Astrid

He for a second had no clue what she was referring to not to mention barely being able to understand her while she was crying. " Did what Astrid? Whatever the issue is ,can this not wait till I get home?" All he could hear was silence and went to check his phone to make sure the call didn't drop. He was standing in the hallway outside the conference room occasionally looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping into his conversation. " Astrid are you there?" he said now more annoyed than ever. " Vlad I know you were behind what happened with Arnold today! Some random strangers in a black Buick forced him into a car and sped off. I have no clue where he is now or if he is even ok." Said Astrid

"Astrid you need to calm down and besides why were you in Arnold's company alone while I'm at work?" If he could snap the phone into two right now he would just so he didn't have to hear another word of this nonsense. Yes it was him that ordered the hit on Arnold, but no way shape or form was he going to admit it. " That is besides the point Vlad, you know damn well where he is and better start talking. Tell me where he is!" " Astrid my dear you are not thinking clearly. I'm not sure if it the pregnancy or hormones, but you have no proof that it is me. Besides I have more important things to worry about than Arnold Vasile. Now if you excuse I must get back to the meeting. We shall discuss this matter when I get home." " We won't be home when you get back….. Bye!" said Astrid before hanging up the phone.

The call ended abruptly before he could get another word in. He so didn't need this right now and in a fit of rage threw his phone against the wall clear across the hall. The screen was cracked and beyond repair but he didn't care as he stormed back into the conference room. Saying his apologies and goodbyes he grabbed his suitcase making way towards the parking garage in a hurry.

His children were in his thoughts as he reached the car. There was no way he would allow her to take them from him. Finally after so many years he labeled himself as a father and he be damned if he let Astrid interfere with that. Dracula luckily had a spare phone for emergencies that he barely used that he kept in his glove compartment. He had to call the children's school to make sure they were still there for he was going to try to get there before Astrid did. The school secretary picked up Dracula could only assume and immediately told her his name and asked if his children were still in class. He was put on hold as he waited at a red light for the secretary to return back. Tapping on the steering wheel growing rather impatient the light turned green moments later and he sped off doing 60 Mbps in a speed zone of 35mbps. Rattling could be heard in the background as the secretary returned back on the phone. " Thanks for holding mister Dracul , they are still in class. May I ask if you are picking them up early?" " Yes, but please don't let their mother sign them out. I shall be the only one going forward to pick them up from school." " As you wish sir, I shall notify the teacher to have them ready for an early dismissal." He hung up the phone quickly sighing in relief that they were still there. This stunt Astrid pulled off today would cost her an ear beating from him and banned from leaving the mansion. It upset him that he had to punish his wife like a child, she never learned it seemed and she would regret what she did today.

" Father why you picking us up early from school? Where's mom?" asked Alex as Dracula was ushering them out the front doors of the school. " Your mother is a bit under the weather so I figured I'd pick you up instead." The twins didn't ask more questions really after that for they were happy to get out of doing the math test they were in the middle of. They pulled into the gated driveway twenty minutes later to find Astrid's car parked out front. " Children I need you to listen to me carefully. I need you to go play in your rooms as soon as we get in, I need to tend to your mother. Do I make myself clear?" Elliot groaned as he slouched down more into the backseat of the car. " You promised us we would go flying tonight father." Said Elliot. " I'm sorry son, but there seems to be a change of plans , please do as I say."

Dracula slammed the car door shut and looked up to see Astrid peeking out the window of their room before drawing the curtains shut. He didn't even attempt to walk up the stairs, but instead teleported directly into their room. She wasn't joking he thought as he saw opened suitcases filled with her clothing on the bed. Astrid didn't even acknowledge him as he stood in the door way watching her walk back n forth from closet to bed. " Going somewhere my dear? "said Dracula. Not once did she stop her packing she was dead set on leaving this place with the children. " You know Astrid it is quite rude to ignore to someone while being spoken to?" He appeared behind her just before she was about to turn around towards the closet. " Leave me alone. I wish not to speak to you." He quickly grabbed her by the wrist as she tried to squeeze past him. " Not so fast Astrid! You and I have much to discuss." She tugged with all her might to free her hand from his grip, but he was too strong. His sharp nails were starting to dig into her wrist , she wanted to scream as it seemed blood was now seeping out of wound he created.

His iris's turned to an electric blue ,eyes in which she hadn't seen in some time and was truly terrified what he was going do to her. " I'd like very much right now to beat some sense into you at this very moment maybe even deny you of food for a few weeks. However seeing that isn't an option cause you are carrying _**MY**_ child , I have no choice but to ban you from leaving the house for good. You can't be trusted and I can't stay home and babysit you!" " Admit it! You took Arnold away. I demand you tell me where he is!" she shouted. Dracula was so angry at that point all he could do was laugh. It was truly disturbing to watch him laugh like a mad man, she almost was afraid she pushed his anger too far.

" I will not admit to something I have no clue about and I have not committed any wrong doing towards Arnold. What I do know is you call me several times at work during a very important meeting. You tell me you won't be around when I get home and i immediately had to run to get the children in fear you would take them back to America!" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand before closing his eyes. His shouting could be heard outside the room and down the hall. The twins knew something was amiss when their father picked them up early and his shouting just confirmed their suspicions while they were in their rooms. "If you want to leave and run off with him after you have the child then so be it, but the children are staying with me, the choice is yours." He let go of her wrist and his eyes turned back to their normal dark blue. Dracula walked away from her slamming the door shut behind him as he made his way towards his office.

More weeks had gone by and there was no word of Arnold's whereabouts. Astrid being a prisoner in Dracula's home would sometimes sneek into his office while he was at work as to find any clues of his involvement in Arnold's disappearance. Either Dracula had been clever enough to erase any clues of wrong doing or maybe he was telling the truth when he said he had nothing to do with it. The unknown was causing her to obsess over whether he was dead or alive. Her baby was due any day now and it was to be another pregnancy that she wasn't excited about. It seemed for all of her pregnancies were just filled with anguish and her being depressed. Nothing even close to the joyous happy times she would see other people have when expecting. Dracula's anger seemed to subside a little for he was beginning to worry about her with each day that passed. She barely ate and was restless at night as she tossed n turned from horrible nightmares. What was worse she would barely feed , at times he had to force her to feed which wasn't at all pleasant with her most of the time spitting blood in his face.

He was beyond tired and on top of that he still continued to work and tend to the children since Astrid wasn't in the right state of mind to. It was saddening to know it came to this , his children were without a mother and his love for her didn't seem to matter to her. Dracula was in his office one night after he tucked his children into bed. He heard a knock on his door and told whomever was at the other side of the door to come in. It shocked him to see it was Astrid for she barely ever left her room anymore. She had a white laced cotton nightgown that came to her knees her hair was in disarray along with dark circles under her eyes. It looked as if she had been crying as he now got a good look at her when he put down the newspaper he was reading. She treaded carefully over to his desk with caution , waddling as she did for her stomach was very large. " Yes Astrid?" asked Dracula. His tone came off kind of cold not quite how he intended to sound. He arose from his recliner when trails of blood started flowing down her face. She allowed him to embrace her and it was the first time in weeks she allowed him to. Astrid sobbed uncontrollably in his chest, such sadness in someone so beautiful he thought. It did bother him to know some of her torment was because of him. Imprisoning Arnold he did not regret, but he didn't think even with Arnold absent would cause such chaos under his roof. " Tell me what's wrong my dear?"

" I'm sorry." Was all he could make out of her muffling into his chest. Her crying didn't seem to relent she just seemed too distraught to have any sort of conversation. He felt all he could do in that moment was hold onto her and occasionally wipe the tears that from those brown eyes of hers. " Astrid I can't help or even begin understand what is the matter until you calm down." It was no use she continued to cry into his jacket and this was not the time nor place to deal with this. He teleported the two of them to their room with his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. Guiding her over to the bed he pulled back the covers so she could get back into bed again. " Will you come to bed early please. I don't want to be alone." Astrid whispered. He looked over at the clock on the wall it was only nine o'clock, but he relented. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her all of the sudden , but was just thankful she was being loving for once instead of the angry pissed off Astrid he had been dealing with lately. Dracula removed his tie and dress shirt in the same order as he usually did. Glancing over he could see she finally was laying down looking as if she was half awake. Boxers and gray t-shirt he dressed down to before he went into bed , Astrid snuggled up with him immediately after he got underneath the covers. " Arnold isn't coming back huh?" she asked. He wasn't quite sure how to answer her question and was caught of guard while he was gently running his fingers over her back. " Astrid I don't know what happened to Arnold and I know that is what is causing you to be so depressed these past weeks. However I can assure you everything will ok. Our children miss you, you haven't been the same and I… want my wife back." " I know I just feel so lost so hollow . It's killing me to not know what happened to him. I'd just like some closure you know?" said Astrid. Dracula lifted his two fingers under chin and gently placed a kiss on her lips. It was slow and meaningful, but filled him with joy as she kissed him back. " Don't worry your pretty little head on things you can't control. Focus on your children focus on us. You'd be much happier if you did." He clapped his hands signaling for side table lamps to turn off before pulling her closer towards him as they drifted off to sleep.

It was a Saturday morning and it was everyone's favorite day of the week for everyone got to sleep in. Kids the had no school and Dracula was always off too, but this Saturday morning startled Dracula out of his sleep as he could feel something wet underneath the covers. Pulling the covers off he noticed the sheets were covered in blood and the blood was coming from Astrid. She seemed like she was in a lot of pain for she was biting the edge of her pillow to muffle her screams. " Astrid what is wrong? Are you going into labor?" She managed to nod her head while breathing in and out through the pain. He hurriedly called out for one of maids to call for the midwife for Astrid was in labor. His shouting woke up the children as they were rubbing their eyes while peeking their heads out the doorway. Quickly he went back into the room where Astrid was and remained by her side till the mid wife came.

He anxiously paced up and down the hallway in front of their room. Moans followed by cries coming from Astrid could be heard outside the door. Their unborn child was concerning to Dracula for Astrid was such in a depressed state that she barely ate. The impacts of this is what he feared , who knew if the child would make it out aalrigh? He then had to consider if she would be in the right state of mind to take even care of the child. Dracula already felt over stretched when it came to the already existing responsibilities he was in charge of. A cry of a baby broke his train of thought while still in the hallway. Immediately he pushed open the doors to find the midwife holding his new child wrapped in a white receiving blanket. Astrid remained laying on the bed, her legs were quivering while her teeth chattered together. The birth caused such shock to her body that it didn't seem like she could remain still. He walked over to her and sat beside her before grasping onto her shaking hand. " Congratulations my lord , you have a son." Said the midwife before placing the child into his arms. The infants blue eyes like his own captured his and smiled down at his new son. Delicate tiny fingers grasped onto his , the overwhelming joy he felt to actually be there for the birth of one of his children was something he couldn't describe. Dracula turned slightly on the bed towards Astrid so she too could see her son.

" He's perfect!" She whispered while running tip of her finger along the baby's forehead. " What do you suppose we name him?" asked Astrid. He pondered for sometime still shocked to his new son finally in his arms. " I'm thinking of naming him after my brother Radu. What do you think?" The thought of naming her son after his dead brother wasn't really appealing to her at all she thought but knew she would have to compromise some how. " How about Radu be his middle name and perhaps Logan's be his first name? It still honors your brother but is still modern. What are your thoughts?" asked Astrid. Dracula wasn't all too keen on the name Logan, but nevertheless at least one of his sons would bear his name which got him into thinking on how to change his other son's last names. However that would have to wait till a later date, he was fixated by the amount of dark hair his newborn son possessed as his fingers combed through his locks. " Astrid I need you to promise me something." Said Dracula while still staring upon their son who was now fast asleep in his arms. " What might that be?" He was now looking at her and it looked at one point as if he was going to break down and cry in that moment, but no he would not let himself get to that point. He must and will always remain the strong one amongst his family plus future family. Knowing all too well Arnold was not dead yet locked in a prison far beyond anyone's reach , it was in his deepest desires to forget that he ever existed that Astrid would forget of his existence too. " Promise me that you will no longer go looking for Arnold… Promise me that your focus will remain on your children as well as myself. I don't ask you to forget of your past but to embrace your present and future for that is all that remains." She knew of what he was asking of and she felt as if she had been doing that all along. It would have been so easy at times to leave and never look back, leaving her children motherless while she pursued her own dreams. Though she never had any intention on being a mother let alone having a choice she grew to love her one and only family. " Rest well Arnold and may our paths cross sometime soon." She thought to her herself before shaking her head in response to Dracula's request.


	14. It's not over

Pitch darkness was all that surrounded him while slouched against the stone wall of his cell. Where he was he wasn't sure , but the only thing Arnold knew was that he had been down here for two months straight. Grabbing a rock from the ground he began to engrave another tally on the wall as a way to keep track of the time spent locked away. Literally starving to death for the small servings of blood he gotten every two weeks weren't enough and was causing him to feel weak from lack of nutrition. With silver bars that made up of his cell it left Arnold with no doubt in his mind who was behind all of this. No one other than Dracula could have been behind all of this and it repulsed him even more as each day ended with another beginning.

Arnold's head turned quickly to a sound that was coming from the door in the corner. The unlocking of the door could be heard and soon after light flooded the room from which he had been occupying for quite some time. He shielded his eyes for the light nearly blinded him before they finally adjusted to see who was standing before him. " Well hello Arnold, I see you are settling quite nicely down here." Said Dracula . Dracula was holding a flashlight and purposefully point the light directly into Arnold's eyes, in a sick twisted way he enjoyed seeing Arnold so weakened and vulnerable. " I knew ….. I knew it was you all along." Whispered Arnold. " You have no one to blame, but yourself Arnold. Did I not warn you stay away from Astrid the moment I knew when you returned?" asked Dracula. " What are you planning on doing with me then? Keep me down here till I rot?" Enraged with anger Arnold grabbed onto the bars of his cells while at the same time attempting to claw at Dracula who was in close range.

Arnold let out a blood curdling scream as the silver was causing a burning reaction against his skin before he immediately let go falling to the ground as he did. Dracula's laughter at Arnold's anguish seemed to echo throughout the dungeon. " You fool! I have no use for you alive. I plan to send to you back to the depths of hell where you belong, my father is very eager for you to join him once more. " Arnold's hands were blistered and were hardly healing from being deprived of blood. All he could do was lay there weak on the stone floor of his cell while Dracula's blue orbs beamed down on him.

" Astrid by the way gave birth to another son two weeks ago. It seems she has forgotten all about you Arnold. You're nothing but a far distant memory to her ." said Dracula. Dracula tucked a lose hair behind his ear that was hanging in his face with his pinkie before crouching to the ground so he was now eye level with Arnold. " Her place is with me, I ask that you do respect that till you are euthanized, is that understood?" asked Dracula. Arnold remained silent he dared not look at his enemy who was before him nor would he give him the satisfaction of answering his question. Dracula stood up straight after it was clear that Arnold wasn't going to comply with his demands. He looked down at the sorry excuse for a man who was lying on the ground in a fetal position, it angered him for he had no clue what Astrid could've loved about someone who was so weak. " It ends tomorrow my friend. Be thankful in the knowledge that I shall bring your suffering to an end." Said Dracula before making an exit out of the dungeon.

Astrid stirred in her sleep for she could hear crying in the distance. Her eyes were heavy and she was in need of much rest, but Logan didn't quite grasp this for he was only two weeks old. She groaned as she turned onto her side in her bed to find the other side of the bed was empty. Where could Vlad be she thought for the clock on the wall said it was three in the morning? Logan's cries that could be heard through the baby monitor persisted till she finally threw a pillow over her head and groaned some more in dismay. The infant was relentless since the moment he was born ,she had hardly any time to rest and it wasn't like Vlad could help her much for he was most of the time at work. She waited for another five minutes hoping that maybe just maybe he would fall back to sleep, but it was no use he was up and probably in need of a feeding.

Half a sleep almost in a daze she walked down the hallway towards Logan's room. The cries got louder as she approached and she wondered to herself how her other children could sleep through the terrible cries he made. Astrid flicked the light switch on to see Logan almost beet red crying while remaining on his back. She scooped him up gently in her arms before taking a seat in the rocking chair near the window. Logan immediately sank his long teeth into Astrid's finger as he slowly began to draw blood from her. Logan like her other two boys resembled their father very much, his hair however was straight and almost black. It surprised Astrid how much hair he had at only being two weeks old. Unlike the twins he did have Dracula's piercing blue eyes and thin lips, she couldn't see any of herself in him , but nevertheless she loved him just the same.

Looking out the window from the baby's room she could see headlights drawing closer to the mansion down the driveway. Astrid recognized it as Dracula's car before he even stepped out of the vehicle. Definitely she was beginning to feel the postpartum depression kicking in for she was forbidden to leave the mansion and was made to take care of the young infant all in her own. Dracula could come and go as he pleased which bothered her to no end. This wasn't the first time she had caught him coming home late at night, where he went off to she didn't know and felt even afraid to ask. The front door closing could be heard upstairs causing Logan to stir in her arms.

His footsteps echoed up the stairway as he approached closer to Logan's room. He could sense Astrid was with the baby and proceeded to head in that direction. The door creaked open as Dracula entered the room and before him sat Astrid in her red dress robes while in the rocking chair with the baby. Walking up to her she didn't even go as far as saying hello or acknowledging him, this troubled him as he coughed under his breath to get her attention. " It seems Logan has no interest in sleeping I take it?" Still no reply for all she did was look down at Logan as she continued to nurse him. Something troubling you my dear?" " Where did you go off to? I woke up in the middle of the night to find you gone." Asked Astrid. " Awe it seems one has missed me I take it?" chuckled Dracula. Astrid didn't find it all amusing for it seemed he was disappearing at least once a week with no explanation as to where he was. " I'd like to know where you've been going to at all hours of the night while I'm forced to remain indoors and tend to the children?"

" Why you ask? Are you writing a book?" asked Dracula. Logan had seemed to fall asleep in her arms for he had a full belly. Gently she got up and leaned down over the crib to lay him down while covering him up with the blankets at the same time. Astrid could feel Dracula's arms snake around her waist just as she lay down her son. " Worried I might be with someone else hmmm?" asked Dracula into her ear. " I can assure Astrid that is not the case." He spun her around and showed her the massive binder in his brief case with documents from work he been assigned to complete. " With the rest of Europe being asked to engage in war along side the Americans , work has been non-stop for me I'm afraid. I really do hope you can understand for I'd like to be around more than I have been." " I doubt your job requires you come into the office at 3am." Astrid felt horrible for questioning him for he did try to spend time with her and the rest of the family as much as he could, however somethings weren't adding up to her. " Perhaps I was out looking for this." Digging into his pocket he placed in the palm of his hand a small black box. Astrid was speechless for she knew all too well what it could be. " Well please open it. I felt our marriage wasn't official yet until I got you another ring. Oh and please don't pawn this one will you." It was absolutely exquisite thought Astrid. There was one large circular diamond in the middle with two layers of smaller diamonds surrounding it. Even the white gold band also had diamonds on it . She immediately embraced him before kissing him gently on the lips, it seemed all was forgiven while she held onto him. " I have a hunch you approve?" chuckled Dracula. " It is amazing, you didn't have to do that." Said Astrid. " Only the best for you my love. Let's retire before our little one wakes up…. again." She glanced down at Logan making sure he was still asleep before following him out of the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Oh how naïve she was he thought while he snuggled up to her in bed while watching her drift back to sleep. She still didn't know about him abducting Arnold and enslaving him, in a location that no one other than him and a select few people knew about. That was where he found himself visiting once or twice a week making sure his prisoner was weak in health but not to the brink of death. Tomorrow was the planned date to finish off Arnold and Dracula did have an endless supply of werewolf venom in his possession that he intended on using. Arnold would be no more, while Astrid would be his and his alone. The possibility of expanding his family even more and retaining his status of king of the vampires was at the utmost importance to him at this very moment. No one not even Arnold Vasile was going to get in the way of that. " Astrid my love are you still awake?" Dracula could hear her mutter something inaudible underneath before she went back to sleep again. Chuckling to himself he pulled her closer towards him so that he was spooning her and held onto her tight as he himself began to fall fast asleep.

His hands were raw his body ached all over, it was the beginning of the end thought Arnold while still remaining lying down in his cell. A apart of him welcomed death for he knew death did not like to be cheated and being a vampire only angered death even more. At the same time he cringed at the thought of dying for what awaited him in hell was much worse than what death would do onto him. Lucifer was not merciful for his punishments were cruel and unjust. He had to get out of here or at least try , for his other attempts were futile with silver bars scarring/weakening him in the end. The dungeon door opened again once more , but this time it was the same two men who abducted him in the first place. " Rise and shine Arnold, it that special time." Said Robert. The tall stocky man was accompanied by another man about the same height both wearing their usual black ski masks. Arnold had to shield his eyes once more as he was blinded by the flashlight they were pointing into him eyes. He watched as Robert fiddled with the key ring to unlock the door to Arnold's cell. The two men were also vampires themselves for the whole two months he had been down here he could detect no heart beat of theirs. Being outnumbered the chances of him beating them and escaping seemed rather slim , but he had to try. The door to his cell opened and Robert grabbed him by the chains that held his two hands together.

" Up you go now." Said the other man who carried a silver stake with a wooden handle to it. Arnold felt uneasy on both of his two feet as he slowly went to follow Robert up the stone steps. It was now or never he thought before swinging the chain that bond his hands together around Robert's neck strangling him as he did. Quickly Arnold turned Robert around so that they were facing his partner with the stake still gripped within his hand. " Don't…..just…stand there, do…something!" choked Robert. The chains were ripping into his flesh as Arnold pulled the chains tighter around his neck. " Arnold lets be civil now, I'll put the stake down and you let go of Robert deal?" The other man dropped the stake to the ground creating a clanking noise as it did. His partner held up his hands to up to his shoulders awaiting for Arnold to release Robert. Arnold wasn't sure what the best action to take was, killing the both of them would be ideal but with his current condition he had to improvise. He immediately released the chains from Robert's neck and kicked him in the back causing him fall and crash on to the other man.

With a head start Arnold bolted out of the dungeon before finding himself running up a flight of stairs. " Come back here Arnold. There is no escape!" shouted Robert as he picked himself off the floor. Arnold's legs gave out from underneath him just as he made it to the top of the steps. Looking around the room it appeared to be a grand hallway to a mansion of some sort. The long hall way had basin like structures that held fire within them as they lined up one by one down the middle. Arnold saw an empty suit of armor in the corner standing up as decoration and made way over to it. He had to resort to limping pushing his body to the max while his two captors were gaining up on him.

" Where did he go?" asked the one captor . Robert scanned the room sniffing the air under his mask as he did. "Look!" said Robert pointing to the ground in means of getting his partner's attention. There was a trail of blood before them leading towards the suit of Armor in the corner. Arnold remained frozen still while watching them walk closer towards his hiding spot. " It seems you're corned Arnold. Make it easier on all us and surrender now." Said Robert. The two slowly inched over to the suite of armor before looking at one another. " You stab him as soon as I move the armor out the way ok?" asked Robert. His partner just shook his head while he awaited for Robert to make his move. The suite of armor fell into pieces as it came crashing to the ground leaving both looking puzzled for it was nothing but an empty wall behind it.

Before Robert was able to tear down the armored suite Arnold used the rest of his strength to teleport behind the two men. With their backs still towards him he immediately grabbed the stake from the one man's hand causing him to turn around. A look of shock filled both of their faces but Arnold didn't waste time as he rammed the silver stake into the one man's heart. It was a horrible sight the man's body started to be covered in these green blisters while he crying out in agony at the same time. He dropped to his knees while ripping the ski mask off his face exposing more green blisters. The stake was flung into the air as it zoomed right past Arnold's face just before the man's body burst into a million pieces. Arnold and Robert shielded both of their faces with their arms as green slime exploded everywhere. Arnold felt victorious for a few seconds till Robert turned towards him anger etched all over his face. His eyes began to turn a yellowish gold while his teeth lengthened past his bottom lip. Arnold slowly backed away till his back hit the basin filled with molten lava and fire. " Don't you see Arnold the Master wants you dead and what the master says goes." Said Robert. " Oh don't you worry Robert I'm well aware of this. If anything I find your master to be a coward for having others do his biddings." Said Arnold before reaching over and tipping the basin filled with molten lava to the ground. Robert screamed and his hands immediately went to his face as lava splashed onto his face. It burned away his skin showing his skull that was underneath.

This was Arnold's queue to leave as he changed into his hell beast form and took off crashing through the stained glass window above the main door. Robert doubled over in pain before falling to the ground. Slowly he could feel himself start to heal as his skin formed back over his skull. There was no use on running after Arnold, he was in far too much pain. He had to let the master know immediately what happened for there was no doubt in his mind he would be going after Astrid. Miraculously the fire didn't touch his pocket where he kept his phone and a feeling of dread started overcome him as his dialed the Dracula's number.


	15. What have I done

Time seemed at a standstill all day for Dracula was trying his best not to glance at the clock hanging up in his corner office. He began to massage his temples with his fingers wanting very much not to adult anymore. Even in death it seemed he was a slave to the money and the endless amount of paper work that kept accruing on his desk reminded him of that. In a daze somewhat as he looked out at the skyline from window of his office his cell phone began to go off. Glancing at the caller ID it happened to be a call he had been waiting on all day for and anxiously answered it. " Hello Robert… did you take care of the little nuisance like I instructed?" Asked Dracula " Well that's just it. You see Arnold managed to escape my lord." Dracula could feel his mood go from calm to furious in only in a matter of seconds. Extremely livid he was for he had entrusted in these morons to finish Arnold . Not only that was now angry at himself for not taking care of it instead. If he had been the one to kill Arnold again he wouldn't find himself in such a predicament. " How can this be? You better find him quickly and finish him before I finish the two of you off, is that understood?" shouted Dracula into the phone. " I'm sorry my lord. I notified all members of the Ventrue of our little runaway. It won't be long till he is captured and killed." Said Robert. " For your sake I hope so cause if you don't I'll take pleasure in ripping out your throats! Do not call me again until he is finished." Said Dracula before ending the call.

Abruptly he got up from his desk while he went to grab for his black leather jacket off the hook next to the door. The children needed to be picked up at once for Astrid was still until further notice banned from using the car or leaving the mansion for that matter. His mind was racing as he tried to prepare for the worst for all he knew right then and there that Arnold would come looking for Astrid. He didn't know if she told him where they lived , but if she did that would be the first place he would stop by at. Fiddling with his phone in his pocket once more he went to call Astrid.

Logan let out a big yawn just as he finished feeding from Astrid's finger. She rocked him back n forth in the rocking chair near the window of his nursery. It was in the middle of winter so by five in the afternoon it was pitch black outside. Depressing it was for sure ,but finally after so many months of being confined inside, she would be going out tonight. She managed dressing up nice for a change and decided to wear a blue silk dress shirt that tucked in her gray pencil skirt. It always amazed her how her body just seemed to snap right back into shape after having a baby while most women dreaded their bodies post partum. Dracula wanted to take her out for a late dinner after he had gotten off work, she guessed he was tired of hearing her complain about the cabin fever she thought to herself. Even her hair she pinned up in a bun with a few curly loose strands framing her face. Her phone began to vibrate on the windows ledge and she went to grab for it. " Hello Vlad, you leaving work now?" asked Astrid. " Astrid there has been a change in plans, I need you to pack clothes for yourself and the children enough to last a few weeks. I'm planning a trip for the five of us to stay at castle Dracula for a little bit." Said Dracula.

Astrid immediately tensed up as soon as he mentioned castle Dracula. Memories flooded into her head of past trauma and nightmares of which she experienced there. All of that aside it wasn't fit to have young children there. " I don't think that is wise Vlad. Logan isn't even a month old and last time I was there it was falling apart. You can go , but I feel it is best the children and I stay behind on this one." Said Astrid. " Astrid this isn't a request nor do I care for your opinion at this time. We are leaving tonight and that's that." " What happened to dinner with just the two of us tonight? Not once did you mention up and leaving the mansion." Said Astrid. " Astrid do as I say for my patience is running thin. I just pulled up at the children's school and you better have everything packed before we get home." Said Dracula.

Dracula ended the phone call without a goodbye or I love you at all for Astrid could only hear the dial tone at the end. She wanted to let out a scream , but with the baby in her arms she had to bottle it in. Seemed as if all she did anymore was just that bottle it in anytime Dracula did something that upset her greatly. With her not working and with no vehicle it seemed she was at his mercy when it came much of anything anymore, a horrible feeling it was, but what could she really do about it?

Logan was fast asleep with a full belly in the basinet next to Astrid's bed, giving her the opportunity to get some packing done. Suitcases took up most of the space on her bed while she combed through her closets ,selecting all the necessities that was needed for their trip back to hell as Astrid considered it as. Her level of frustration was now beginning to be tested as she pressed down on the lid of the suitcase so it would close. The zipper didn't want to go around the corner while she tugged on it some more. " You got to be kidding me!" she whispered to herself as part of the zipper came off from her pulling too hard. That was it the suitcase was broken which meant she would have to unpack and repack everything into another suitcase.

Walking back to her closet she noticed a cool breeze blow right past her. Upon taking a few steps backwards she saw the window was wide open. She didn't recall it being open earlier, but without thinking much of it she closed it and when back to gather more clothing. " Ok I've packed shirts and pants, at least ten each. I better start working on the kids stuff." Said Astrid to herself. She was immediately caught off guard as a hand smacked over her mouth muffling her screams. " Shhhhhh! Stop screaming it is me." Looking at the far corner of her eye she realized it was Arnold who was holding up a finger to his lips. " Is anybody else home?" asked Arnold as soon as he felt comfortable that she wouldn't scream again. He let go of her mouth while scanning around the room anxiously. " No it is just me, but where have you been? I watched them take you away, I thought you were dead?" asked Astrid almost in tears. He looked like he had been through hell n back for he was in the rough shape upon noticing. His blue dress shirt was torn and stained with blood and dirt. Arnold also looked as if he lost a considerable amount of weight, his face was sulked in and he reeked of a fowl odor like he hadn't taken a shower in days, nevertheless she was still elated to see him and hugged him tightly. " There's no time to explain , but you must trust me when I say we need to get far away from this place." Said Arnold. He went to grasp her hand trying to lure out of the closet, he wasn't sure how much time they had before Dracula would return. Her ex husband, lover, and master was actually alive and right before her. It was great to see him once more, but something seemed terribly off." Arnold I can't just leave. My children, I can't leave my children." She stopped following him to the door which caused him to look back at her, sadness welled up within her eyes and he knew all too well of her predicament. " Astrid they shall come with us too. I could never separate you from them, but I implore you to come with me please for we must go now while we still have time.

Arnold went to turn around when he bumped into Dracula who was now standing in front of the doors. " Where are you going to run Arnold? I must say did you actually think you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" asked Dracula as his eyes started to glow a light blue. Arnold backed away slowly from Dracula for he knew he wasn't in the best of shape to take on Dracula in that moment. " I gave you one simple request when Lucifer decided on letting you return and that was to leave Astrid alone. However you disobeyed and because of that I found no choice, but to lock you away." Said Dracula. " You lied to me! You told me you had nothing to do with this when deep down I knew along….I just knew." Said Astrid shakenly

" Could you really blame me Count for wanting to see _**My**_ wife? Could one actually blame me for wanting to mend my marriage that was destroyed by your greed? " asked Arnold which caused Dracula to laugh in response. " lies and infidelity is that what you call a marriage? Sorry to break it to you ,but your marriage was in shambles long before I came into the picture Arnold. Besides Astrid and I are happily betrothed and have three beautiful children together. Everyone else has moved and so should you." Dracula casually walked up to Arnold so that now they were face to face with one another. " Now I suggest you go back home to Lily and don't worry Astrid already knows, I took the liberty of revealing the truth to her since the coward in you couldn't bear to do so." Said Dracula.

" You nor your threats scare me Dracula." Said Arnold. Astrid watched the two argue back n forth, it was definitely getting heated and it was only a matter of time before punches would be thrown. " Vlad please just stop this ." said Astrid while she walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. His body was tense while his knuckles were turning white as he clenched them tighter, Dracula about had it when it came to dealing with this fool. " Arnold you need to leave. If you love me then you'll forget about me and leave me be. I've…. accepted my fate." Arnold was devastated for he was just anymore a hollow shell of the man he once was and without Astrid he didn't feel he could ever he whole again. Astrid wanted no harm to come Arnold and her sacrificing her own happiness was her way of keeping him safe. The past couple months were torture for she thought he was dead yet again and this was something Astrid simply didn't care to go through once more.

" A wise suggestion Astrid, hopefully Arnold runs along if he knows what's good for him." Said Dracula before pulling out a needle filled with a clear liquid from his coat pocket. Astrid backed away from Dracula quickly for she knew all to well what it contained and so did Arnold. " Look familiar?" asked Dracula as he waived the needle in front of his face. " There is no need for this please put that away Vlad. Arnold was just about to show himself out." Said Astrid. Arnold's eyes never left the needle for he remembered how he started to have seizures after being administered the venom nine years ago. The last thing he recalled was Astrid's screams before everything went dark as he felt himself plummeting down into a black abyss. It was then where he first encountered the devil, it was something he could never forget for the devil imitated an image of his own. No one in hell ever knew what the devil actually looked like for he took on the form of the individual. Being tortured by oneself was enough to drive the strongest to insanity while in hell. Still standing before Dracula and Astrid , he was torn if he should just walk away or risk going back to hell to free Astrid.

Arnold went to walk away from where Astrid and Dracula while cautiously fixated still on the needle. " Vlad don't!" shouted Astrid as she saw him attempt to stick Arnold with the needle as he was walking past them. Arnold fell backwards onto the wooden floor as he nearly missed the needle going into his jugular, if it wasn't for Astrid he wouldn't have reacted in time. Just as Arnold tried to get off the floor Dracula then tackled him before pinning him to the floor once more as the two struggled to hold off the others attacks. There was no time to think Astrid knew she had to get herself and the children out of here before things got even more out of hand. Scooping up Logan she made a run through the bedroom door and skidded into the hall as her feet made a loud shriek against the well polished floor. Frantically she banged on each of the twins doors pleading for them to come out and to come quickly. Elliot and Alex popped their heads out of their doorways to see what going on for they could hear shouting coming from their parents room. " Boys grab your coats, we are leaving this place and hopefully for good." Said Astrid. The children turned their attention immediately to where all the commotion was taking place to see an arm chair come whizzing out of their parents bedroom before smashing into pieces as it hit the wall. That was all the coaxing they needed without questions asked, follow their mother down the steps to grand hall.

Arnold's face was covered in cuts , deep painful gashes from Dracula trying to claw at his face, as soon as his cuts healed more would appear for Dracula was persistent. His grip was slipping his arm felt like it was going to give out at any minute as the two wrestled each other on the floor over the needle. " This is the end for you I'm afraid my friend, don't be afraid Arnold the depths of hell await you once more!" grunted Dracula as he continued to push down against Arnold's wrist with the needle still firmly planted in his hand. Nine years he had awaited to get his revenge and nine years later he was too close to failing once more again. His body was about to give out on him, Dracula was too strong and in a last minute attempt he head butted Dracula square in the face causing him to fall backwards from the impact. The needle flew out of Dracula's hands into the air before landing next to the foot of the bed.

" The key ! Where's the car keys ?" asked Astrid frantically while raiding the junk drawer in the hall way and even dug into all the coat pockets on the coat rack. Dracula always had a spare key that he kept in the same draw that coincidently was missing when she needed it the most. " Mom I know father always carries the car keys, why don't you ask him?" asked Alex. " Oh honey that is out the question at the moment." Said Astrid as more shouting could be heard from upstairs.

Dracula started to panic as he watched the needle slip from his grip and land six feet away from him next to the bed. Arnold noticed this too and tried to inch over to it while crawling on all fours towards it. " Not so fast !" said Dracula as he now gotten ahold of Arnold's foot and was now pulling him farther away from the needle while Arnold's nails dug into the hard wood floor, anything to anchor him down. The needle was slightly in reach for Arnold's finger tips slightly grazed it. " Get off me you sack of shit!" said Arnold as he tried shaking his leg to free it from Dracula's grip. Dracula was now twisting his ankle so much Arnold hollered in pain. He could feel the bones in his ankle were on the verge of breaking the pulling of the muscles it was all excruciating to bear. He was so close to the needle with it barely touching his hand now if only he could now grasp it without it slipping out of his grip. " Beg Arnold! I want to hear you beg for your life like the coward that you are!" shouted Dracula as he continued to twist Arnold's ankle even more. An evil grin crept on his face as he watched in delight over Arnold's misfortune. Dracula now leaned over Arnold who looked as if he was about to pass out from amount of pain he was in. His right hand grasped onto Arnold's chin grasping onto to it ever so tightly to the point he could crush Arnold's jaw if he wanted to. " Oh how I love to watch my enemies squirm before me. The pounding of their heart beats to fear that is present in their eyes is so exhilarating it is almost worth dying for once more." Laughed Dracula. " Well then let me help you with that ." chocked Arnold before ramming the needle into Dracula's neck.

Dracula's laughter suddenly came to a halt as he immediately realized what had just happened. His fingers shakenly reached for the needle logged within his neck as he now went to pull it out. The effects of the venom were instantaneous as the room seemed to spin while tiny black dots appeared in his vision. He couldn't move nor speak all motor functions were paralyzed as his body fell over to it's side. Arnold watched in horror as he could only imagine this was what he looked like when had be stricken with werewolf venom all those many years ago. Only the whites of his eyes could be seen now he seemed to having some sort of seizure, Arnold could do nothing but watch as blood came pouring out of his eyes and mouth simultaneously.

" Mom! Mom! What's wrong?" shouted one of the children from downstairs. Arnold's focus immediately turned towards the doorway as he could hear more screaming coming from downstairs. Grabbing onto the one of post of the bed he managed to pull himself off the ground as quickly as he could. His ankle was almost twisted backwards and who knew how long it would take to heal as he held onto the walls for support.

Astrid was still searching for the keys when she felt a pain in her chest. It seemed to almost knock the breath out of her that she immediately needed to stop what she was doing. " Boys help me….get.. your.. father." Said Astrid before collapsing to her knees. The pain was now spreading from her chest all the way up her arms and now found its way to her head as all she could do now was buckle down in pain on the floor. Arnold had now limped to the top of the steps to see that Astrid was on the floor in a lot of pain. With as much strength he had left in him he managed to teleport by her side , propping her head in his lap as he did. " Astrid look at me. What's wrong?" asked Arnold as he began to slightly smack her cheek. She kept holding onto her chest almost as if she was having a heart attack. Blood was pouring out of her mouth similar to that of what happened to Dracula earlier. " Arnold where's Vlad? Please get him…" she cried out. " Astrid he is gone. I'm so sorry, but I'm here for you I'm not going anywhere." Said Arnold lovingly. " Father! Father! where are you ?" yelled Elliot as he was getting increasingly worried about his mother who remained lying on the floor. " The bond. Dracula…said that if he should die that I… would follow soon ..after." whispered Astrid as more blood started to pour from the corners of her mouth. Arnold came into a sudden realization of what she meant and felt completely helpless while she was dying in his arms. His thirst for revenge was at the expense of Astrid's life, he should of listened to her and leave when she warned him ,but he didn't. " Arnold.. what's it like? To….die?" asked Astrid. He couldn't bear to tell her of what awaited her, her soul was damned, damned because of him. Heaven's gates would be closed to her and devil would torture her soul anyway he saw fit. " No ..no don't talk like that you're going to be fine. Astrid please look at me! Stay awake." Said Arnold " Do something please mister. Mom is bleeding everywhere!" cried Elliot as he was now holding Logan in his arms.

Astrid started to cry for the pain in chest and head was almost unbearable. Death was approaching rather quickly and for once she was actually afraid. Years she was told to never fear death for death was the last thing immortals had to worry about. Never did she see this coming never she did think she would have to die this way and leave three young children behind. " Arnold…. take them. Keep them safe, please promise… me you will?" sobbed Astrid. Arnold wasn't the type of person to cry or get emotional, something he was taught earlier on in life as a weakness . He wished it was him in this position, he wished he could be the one to die again he thought as gradually blood tears started to run down his face. " Yes, you have my word . I…. will always love you Astrid." Said Arnold while looking down at her. She smiled for the very last time before her eyes gently closed and her body went limp in his arms. He remained on the floor as the three young children surrounding him hadn't quite grasped what had just happened. " Did mom fall asleep? Is she ok?" asked Alex . Arnold didn't reply for all he could was hold onto her tightly sobbing into her hair as he did. " Mom this isn't funny, wake up!" said Elliot as he went to shake her arm frantically. They had just lost both of their parents, they just went through something traumatic that he wish they could've unseen. " Children I .. don't know how to tell you this. Your mother…" Arnold couldn't even finish his sentence before he started to choke up again. It didn't take Elliot and Alex long to put two and two together, that this wasn't a game it really happened, their mother had departed from this Earth. Arnold didn't know if he could even be the father they needed if they would even accept him as a father figure. Only time would tell , but he picked himself off the ground still looking down at Astrid's dead body. " Come little ones you shall be coming back with me till things are straightened out." Said Arnold. He offered to take Logan from one of the twin boys arms for he had a screaming baby and two hysterical children to contend with. Everything was a mess a complete disaster at best, nothing made sense nothing at all, but all he could think of was what had he done?


	16. Life after death

Arnold always felt a rain shower was rather soothing, it was as if it gave him an excuse to not go out or do much of anything. He watched the rain and wind blow through the trees in his back yard as they swayed back n forth, an occasional rumble of thunder could be heard outside his personal study. It had been three months since Astrid's death and ever since that day it had rain three months straight, Arnold couldn't help but think they were correlated somehow.

The three months of miserable weather mimicked his depressed mood for he wasn't taking Astrid's death at all too well. His dreams and thoughts were of her, there was no escaping it for he was now in care of her children. It was pure torture at times for the twins looked just like their father. Their father who had ruined his life and who inadvertently caused Astrid's death. Arnold knew there would be a day when Dracula would return, and a target would be placed upon him. He made a promise to Astrid that he would watch over her children, guide them, and raise them to be hopefully not be anything like Dracula. It made it only easier that the twin boys had his last name of Vasile. The makeshift family he acquired three months ago was an adjustment for everyone.

Luckily, he had Lilly to help his last remaining wife with the children. A newborn who needed constant care and two young boys who were starting to act out was more than what they bargained for. The twin boys were acting out in such a way that they were becoming violent by throwing and breaking things. Constantly giving Lilly an attitude until Arnold had to step in when they needed a talking to. It was here in his study where he came to escape it all to void out the constant ruckus outside the four walls of his in-home office.

A knock on the door could be heard breaking Arnold free from his thoughts as he was still staring out the window. Lilly walked in looking flustered as she went to close the door behind her quickly. She let a loud sigh before tucking a piece of blond hair behind her ear and then went to straighten her plain red t-shirt over a pair of beige jeans.

"Alex just locked Elliot in his room again and I just need a breather for a moment before I deal with that." Said Lilly.

"Lilly, we have to do something the children are getting out of hand. With them losing both of their parents, I can't even begin to fathom what lasting impact this will have on them."

"What are you suggesting Arnold?" asked Lilly as she now rested a hand on his shoulder.

"That we hire professional help, this is a bit more than we can handle. A consoler is what I had in mind so that maybe Alex and Elliot can talk about what upsets them."

"Where you do suppose we take them Arnold? Anywhere we take them we risk the exposure of our world. I can't trust them not to speak of what we are and who their parents were." Said Lilly.

"Lilly it seems that is a risk we must take, because I won't go back on my promise that I made to Astrid. These are our children now Lilly we must be there and offer what assistance we can through this hard time." Said Arnold

"I'm not disagreeing, but I feel we should discuss this matter first with other members of the Ventrue before we make any rash decisions."

"Fuck the Ventrue! Hector along with the Elders aided Dracula to power once more and on top of that gave out our whereabouts to him. I will not allow some rats to consult me on to raise these children." In a fit of rage, Arnold knocked a stack of papers off his desk causing them to fly in the air before they scattered all over his office floor.

Arnold closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose as he did while breathing in deeply. The stress was getting to him no doubt about it that it led him to become short with Lilly at times. He ushered his hand for her to come closer to him and offered for her to take a seat on his lap. Lilly had known Arnold for a long time she knew he could be hot headed at times and easily got frustrated, with him being short with her it didn't at all phase her anymore. As many times that Arnold had strayed from her and pursued other extra marital affairs, she remained fiercely loyal to him. Lilly believed the bond between master and wife was a sacred one but make no mistake she too wished Arnold had felt the same way.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that for I too haven't been dealing with Astrid's death all too well either. I miss her so much." said Arnold before he began to choke on his own tears. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him in a tight squeeze. There was a first for many things and that was she never saw Arnold cry before. He wept into her shirt luckily her shirt she was wearing was red that the tears of blood rolling down his face wasn't too noticeable on her shirt. She held onto him for several minutes while gently rubbing his back in a soothing manner till he eventually calmed down.

"This pain this hurt that you are feeling will pass. Trust me when I say this for, I had to go through this same thing alone when you were killed. Luckily for you at least you don't have to go through it alone you have me." Said Lilly with a smile.

He cleared whatever remaining tears off his face with the cuff to his blue dress shirt while trying his best to hide the embarrassment of crying like that in front of Lilly.

"Why are you so good to me? I've wronged you in so many ways yet you're still here."

"The simple answer is you are my master, husband, and lover. I don't give up on those that I love the most even if they have strayed. I once believed we had eternity together until my beliefs were rocked to the core when you perished all those years ago. I then thereafter found holding grudges expended so much of my energy that when I finally forgave you, I felt free." Said Lilly.

Arnold grabbed her hand cupping it his and then looked up at her with his blood shot eyes. Her warm brown eyes met his accompanied by a heart-warming smile that until recently he had long forgotten how much missed he her smiling and laughing at him.

"You and you alone going forward will be the only Mrs. Vasile. I'm truly blessed to have you." Said Arnold as he went to kiss her on the lips. When she kissed him back slowly it brought up memories of the past before Cecilia before Astrid when it was just the two of them. It was one of the more happier times in her life when she truly believed her master loved her and her alone. A time she didn't feel so alone and insecure as she did these past many years.

"Shall we get Elliot out of his room once more?" asked Arnold.

"I suppose." Said Lilly as she went to get off his lap and made way for the door.

Arnold and Lilly went down the narrow hallway filled with several picture frames of relatives till the twin's bedroom door came into view. The door knob was violently shaking it seemed as if any minute now the door was going to come off its hinges from Elliot banging on the door so much. Arnold reached into his pocket and pulled out the skeleton key to unlock the door. Just as he opened the door Elliot fell flat on his face as he was just about to run into the door once more. Elliot looked up in Alex's direction as he could hear Alex howling with laughter at the other end of the hall.

"You're going to get it!" shouted Elliot as he bounced back on his feet.

"Not so fast!" Said Arnold as he just in time grabbed Elliot by the shirt. Elliot went to try to claw at Arnold's hand that had ahold of his shirt as a means to free himself from Arnold's grasp.

"Enough!" shouted Arnold. His eyes changed color instantaneously as black spikes began protruding all over his legs and arms. This seemed to stop Elliot's fussing as he was now cowering before Arnold hoping Arnold would show him some mercy and spare him from any punishment.

"Alex, I know it was you who took the spare key from my office. Hand it over now!" shouted Arnold.

Alex gulped while remaining completely frozen where he stood. Arnold hated that it always ended with him losing his cool for them to stop fighting and for once corporate.

"Hand it over now!" Said Arnold a second time.

Alex slowly with his bent head down walked over and placed the key into Arnold's out reached hand. Arnold then let go of Elliot's shirt and shoved the spare key safely into his pocket.

" Now you and your brother can spend the rest of the night in your rooms and will be grounded from the Wi-Fi for a week. Believe me when I say I'm changing the password so don't get any bright ideas."

Neither one of them let out of protest nor would even look into Arnold's now red eyes. There unkept curly hair hid their faces to him as they walked in shame back to their one bedroom the two shared. Lilly almost jumped as one of the twins slammed the door shut causing a couple of the picture frames on the wall to fall to the floor.

"Ya, I'm going to make some phone calls tomorrow." Said Lilly before she disappeared off to get a broom. Glass from the broken picture frames littered the hard-wooden floor, Arnold went to bend down and picked up the frames. He could hear Lilly approaching him from behind and offered to clean up the mess.

"They just don't listen to me. However, I don't want to be that kind of parent who always yells at her children either." Said Lilly

"I know what you what mean, and I'm surprised that Logan sleeps so soundly while the twins are creating such chaos." Said Arnold while sweeping up the remaining glass into the dust pan.

"Indeed, he is the best one out of the bunch." Laughed Lilly.

"Lilly will you put on your to do list tomorrow to get the twins a haircut and some new clothes. They out growing all the clothes we managed to gather from the mansion, and you can barely even see their faces with how long their hair has grown."

Lilly groaned at the thought of it for taking the twins out anywhere in public was a nightmare. She plopped herself onto the white leather sofa turning on the tv too in the process. Though only eight at night Lilly wanted nothing more than to sleep. However after all the children were in beds it was what Lilly like to call the "special time". It was a time where the two could be adults for once and have on tv whatever they wanted, maybe even sip on a few glasses of wine as they cuddled up together on the couch. It was relief to Lilly that the" special time" was here and no more spongebob till tomorrow morning.

"Here you go." Said Arnold as he handed her a wine glass filled with sweet cherry merlot before taking a seat next to her. Lilly looked to see what was on tv when she realized it was a documentary about Dracula on the History channel.

"Even in death there is no escaping him." Huffed Arnold as he quickly went to take the remote from Lilly to change the channel.

The night was slowly coming to a close, Lilly was passed out on the couch with her head resting on Arnold's shoulder while he watched the local news at ten. He could hear the wind howling over the sound of the TV and rain pounding on the roof. Maybe if it stopped raining for once maybe the children wouldn't be in such a terrible mood all the time either. It was then in the middle of the news when the tv went out along with all the lights in the house.

"Great just Great!" muttered Arnold.

He went to get up from the couch and almost walked right into the coffee table as he tried to walk through the darkness of his home. He needed to find a flash light to get to the breaker down stairs in the basement without killing himself in the process. He found a flashlight in the junk draw in the kitchen before turning it on and heading towards the door that lead to the basement. Arnold shined the light down the steep flight of stairs to the basemen floor, the wooden steps creaked with each step he took, and he too now realized why the children didn't want to come down here. The basement was a place to store stuff and forget about it. It was dark, cold and had musty smell that lingered all around. His flash light spotted the breaker box next to the washer and dryer set before went to walk over towards it.

"Bathroom, kitchen, Livingroom, where is the main switch?" he mumbled to himself.

He finally saw in the far-left corner the black switch for all the power in the house and went to switch it off once and then waited thirty seconds before switching it on again. The lights in the basement flickered on causing Arnold to sigh in relief that all it took was a flip of switch. The days of relying on candlelight for everything back in his early years as a vampire he did not miss what so ever. Slamming the breaker box shut he turned around to go back towards the stairs when he immediately stopped in his tracks at what was before him.

An eerie black cloud of mist was lingering in the air blocking his path towards the steps and was beginning to form into a shape right in front of his very eyes. It took the shape of human being as the legs, arms, and head began to become more pronounced. It wasn't till a few moments more that the swirl of mist began to finally piece the last bit of details so Arnold could finally make out who it was.

"Astrid?" said Arnold in disbelief.

Before him she stood in a black dress that came all the way down to her bare feet. Her dress was sleeveless revealing bruises and many scarring up and down her arms. What took him aback most were her eyes they were completely black, there was no distinction between the pupil and the iris.

"Astrid is that really you?" asked Arnold. Arnold wasn't sure if it was the merlot or lack of sleep that could be causing these tricks on his mind. He was almost certain he was losing his mind till Astrid finally spoke.

"He is coming Arnold." Said Astrid. She looked uneasy as if afraid of something or someone for she kept glancing over her shoulder then back at Arnold again.

"Whose coming? What are you talking about?"

"Arnold there is a plot a plot in which terrible things will happen. You must leave for he is coming."

"Who? Tell me who?" shouted Arnold.

"Arnold who are you talking to?" asked Lilly who was now half way down the wooden steps.

Astrid seemed to have left as quick she came for the black mist had disappeared out of plain sight. He couldn't believe it and kept flashing his light in all directions of the basement looking to see if Astrid or the mist he has seen earlier was still around.

"Will you get that light out of my face?" asked Lilly as she went to cover her eyes with her hand.

"Sorry just thought I saw something."

"Saw what?" asked Lilly.

Arnold went to rub his eyes while shaking his head as he did. He wasn't to sure if what he saw was real or a figment of his imagination, but deep down in his gut he certain it was real and was a warning of some sorts. Till he could figure this matter out further he decided not to scare Lilly and thought it would be best not to tell her what he saw.

"I'm sorry the power went out and I thought I saw something. Ready for bed?"

Lilly looked at him as if she wasn't buying it but didn't want to push the subject for, she was tired herself. Arnold followed her out of the basement locking the basement door behind him as he did.

"I'll be in shortly just want to make sure all the doors and windows are locked." Said Arnold to Lilly before kissing her goodnight.

There were only two doors in the front and back both were locked upon checking and even all the windows were tightly secure. Everything seemed in order, but the last thing he wanted to do before going to bed was check on the children. He made his rounds to each of their bedrooms down the hallway. Cracking open the door and peaking his head inside to see each and everyone of them was asleep. All seemed sound all seemed normal for all he knew whatever happened in the basement he couldn't explain.

"I swear I'm losing it." said Arnold to himself as he opened the door to his bedroom. He got under the comforter before snuggling next to Lilly who already fast asleep once more. He envied how fast she could fall asleep how she could sleep though an entire night and not be plagued by nightmares. With his thoughts all over the place he knew he would be in for a rough night of no sleep. Maybe the twins weren't the only ones who needed help maybe he himself also needed it. This nagging feeling of something terrible was about to happen he couldn't quite shake off it almost creeped him out in a way. He could only hope that it was just his nerves that were getting the best of him as he went to close his eyes and attempt at this thing called sleep.

The End


End file.
